Leon y Ada un amor prohibido
by paolaredfield
Summary: Espero y les guste mi primer historia con mis 2 personajes favoritos :3 Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom, la historia es lo unico mio. pueden leerla tambien en wattpad "Leon y Ada un amor prohibido -Paola Redfield"
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi primer historia :D así que acepto todos sus comentarios, todas sus criticas.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son míos propiedad de Capcom, solo la historia es mía.

**LEON Y ADA UN AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**EPÍLOGO **

Esta historia fue meses después de lo ocurrido en Resident evil 6.

Leon Scott Kennedy, un agente de los estados unidos muy respetado tras rescatar a la hija del presidente, el siempre igual, no perdía su sentido del humor a pesar de que estaba al borde de la muerte, pero siempre sentía que le faltaba algo, más bien alguien una persona que lo ha ayudado desde el accidente de raccoon city, una mujer de rasgos asiáticos que era su perdición, solo ella hacia que el fuera débil.

Ada Wong, una espía que trabajaba para la corporación umbrela desde lo ocurrido en raccoon city, ella siempre esta muy concentrada en su trabajo no fallaba ninguna misión, solo en una que le pidió su antiguo jefe Albert Wesker y era asesinar a Leon pero ella decidió alejarse de el para evitar esa orden pero por causa del destino años después se volvieron a encontrar…

**CAPITULO # 1 – EL REENCUENTRO **

Era un día lluvioso en las calles de Nueva York, una mujer de rasgos asiáticos caminaba a su departamento tras terminar su última misión, mientras caminaba un auto color negro se detuvo frente a ella y un hombre se bajó del vehículo y se acercó a ella, Ada al ver al hombre más de cerca pudo ver de quien se trataba, era el mismísimo agente estadounidense Leon Scott Kennedy, Ada quería escapar pero una mano sujeto su brazo.

**-Ada, ha pasado mucho, me extrañaste? - **pregunto Leon esperando que le dijera que si.

**-En tus sueños - **contesto Ada con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Leon solo soltó una pequeña risa.

**-Voy a un restaurante, te invito que vengas conmigo- **dijo Leon sonriéndole.

**-No puedo tengo que irme- **dijo Ada con deseos de que se fuera el agente.

**-Vamos solo hoy, además está lloviendo, después te podría llevar a tu casa- **dijo Leon tratando de convencerla.

**-No puedo león-**

**\- Solo hoy, solo esta noche-**

**-Está bien-**

Leon solo sonrió y le abrió la puerta del auto y Ada entro y Leon entro por el otro lado y se dirigieron al restaurante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leon como siempre muy amable, cuando llegaron Leon le abrió la puerta a Ada y le dio las llaves al valet para que estacionara el auto.

Los llevaron a una mesa con vista que le fascinaba a las personas, era la mejor mesa del lugar.

**-Ada, tengo que ser sincero contigo-** dijo Leon algo serio** – Yo quiero estar contigo, no puedo seguir separado de ti, te necesito- **

Ada se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, no sabía ni que decirle.

**-Leon sabes que no puedo por mi trabajo-**

**-Ada- **dijo Leon algo triste **–Solo quiero saber porque no aceptas que me amas? –**

Ada quedo algo confundida por la pregunta.

**-Cómo voy aceptar algo que no es cierto-** mintió ella lo amaba demasiado más que cualquier cosa, más que a su propia vida.

**-Vamos yo se que sientes algo por mi ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?**

**-Yo no te amo Leon- **

Leon no estaba seguro de lo que le contestaba la espía, no sabía ni que pensar. Solo se quedaron en un largo silencio solo se dedicaron a comer lo que les habían servido, pareciera que lo único bueno de esa noche fue la comida, al terminar la cena ambos se pararon y después de que Leon pagara la cuenta se dirigieron de nuevo al auto, el valet le dio las llaves a Leon y llevo a la espía de vuelta a su casa, el viaje fue silencioso nunca dijeron ni una sola palabra hasta llegar al hotel donde estaba hospedada Ada y llegaron al piso del departamento.

**-Gracias por traerme, la cena estuvo buena- **dijo Ada para que leon no pensara que no le gusto aquella velada.

Ada caminaba hasta la puerta dándole la espalda a Leon pero este corrió hacia ella la volteo y la comenzó a besar de una manera tan apasionada que Ada no quería separarse, fue un beso muy largo, ambos lo disfrutaban mucho que si no ocuparan la necesidad de respirar jamás se hubieran separado.

Leon se separó un poco y hablo aun cerca de los labios de Ada.

**-No sé si me amas o no, pero yo a ti si- **

El solo se separó por completo y se empezó alejar hasta llegar al auto e irse a su departamento.

Ada algo confundida y mal por no decirle a Leon de sus sentimientos hacia él, no durmió bien por pensar en esa noche y si le volvía a preguntar si ella lo amaba pensaba si decirle que si, pero tenía sus dudas.

**-¿Realmente lo amo?- **Se dijo a si misma **–Si, ya estoy segura solo que no se lo diré, no por ahora-**

Bueno aquí se acaba el primer capítulo, después actualizare y publicare la segunda parte espero y les haya gustado, como dije antes digan lo que quieran acepto sus críticas, ni yo tomo este capítulo muy bueno lo creo algo corto, pero es mi primera historia :3 pero se aproxima un nuevo enemigo en unos capítulos habrá otro atentado bioterrorista que tratara de destruir el mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 – CELOS**

Ada aun deseaba decirle Leon que lo amaba pero no sabia cuando seria el momento exacto, hace 2 meses que fueron a cenar, Leon aun se preguntaba si Ada lo amaba no estaba en paz esa duda, el la quería demasiado que estaba dispuesto a recibir otra bala por ella como en raccoon city, el daría la vida por ella.

Ada caminaba por el parque tranquilamente, pero rato después vio al agente americano Leon Kennedy platicando con Angela Miller muy sonrientes que estaban los dos, Ada sentía que la sangre le hervía de tanta furia asi que decidio pasar por un lado de ellos para ver si notaban su presencia.

**-Ada- **Dijo Leon al verla, Angela se enojo porque ella estaba hablando y la interrumpio.

**-Hola Leon- **Dijo Ada con su sonrisa típica de ella y feliz por ver molesta a Angela.

**-Hola, quien eres?- **Pregunto Angela con un tono casi como diciendo lárgate.

**-Soy Ada Wong y tu?- **

**-Soy Angela Miller, soy muy amiga de Leon- **Dijo Angela dejando en claro que ella veía a Leon como suyo.

Leon solo respiraba profundamente para no reírse, le hacia gracia todo eso, se le hacia divertido que se pelearan por el.

**-Yo igual soy muy amiga de Leon, yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo- **Dijo Ada con su misma sonrisa.

**-Ada, ¿no quieres ir a comer algo?- **Dijo Leon tratando de calmarlas pero Angela se enojo por no invitarla a ella, pero de tan divertido que era el no quería que se mataran entre ellas.

**-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer-**

**-¿Te parece esta noche?-**

**-Está bien, pasas por mí a mi departamento-**

Ángela estaba muy enojada, apretaba los puños con una gran fuerza, tenía ganas de golpear a Ada.

**-Bueno me retiro- **Dijo Ada caminando hacia la cafetería de enfrente.

**-Yo igual-** Dijo Leon caminando hacia el lado opuesto.

Ángela fue a la misma cafetería que Ada y se sentó frente a ella.

**-¿Qué quieres?- **Dijo Ada algo enojada.

**-Que te alejes de mi Leon- **Dijo Ángela como regañándola, Ada solo soltó una risa al escuchar mi león.

**-¿Tu Leon, digo almenos si él quiere algo contigo?-**

Ángela aún más molesta volvió a apretar los puños.

**-Tu solo aléjate de él, a menos que quieras salir lastimada- **

**-Tu eres la que saldrá lastimada si no te largas, él no te quiere a ti-**

**-¿Y tú crees que te quiere a ti?- **

Ada si sabía que él la amaba más que a nada.

**-Tal vez, pero yo no estoy segura si yo a el-**

**-Entoses olvídalo, si no sabes si lo quieres, él podría ser feliz con alguien más- **Dijo Ángela aun tratando de hacer que Ada se olvidara de Leon.

**-Si he tratado de hacer eso pero siempre lo encuentro y es difícil-**

**-Sigue intentado, porque si sigues asi solo haras que viva infeliz por no tenerte o alguien más-**

La verdad aunque sea cruel verdad Ángela tenía razón si Ada no podía hacerlo alguien más podría hacerlo.

Bueno pues aquí termina la siguiente parte espero y les haya gustado y perdón por tardar en publicar pero me castigaron pero leí los otros comentarios y la verdad me inspiraron en seguir, tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda :3 y espero y sigan leyendo y les guste y por si quieren seguirme en Facebook gamerredfield


	3. aviso de mi ausencia

Carta para todos los lectores de Leon y Ada un amor legendario

Espero me perdonen por mi ausencia, no he podido escribir por varias razones, es que acabo de terminar secundaria y los últimos meses fueron difíciles, aparte tuve que vender la laptop y apenas me regalaron una pc y no encuentro la libreta y tendré que volver a empezar desde el capito 3 pero les prometo mañana 12 de septiembre del 2014 un capitulo nuevo y de nuevo perdonen y luego en la nueva escuela ya vamos empezando y se puso muy feo pero tratare de subir mas seguido.

ATTE: Paola Redfield

Pagina de face :D

gamerredfield


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo #3**

"**Otra visita inesperada"**

Ya había pasado una semana y media desde la "pelea" con Angela, Ada se la pasaba en su departamento en Nueva York descansando ya que por el momento no había misiones ni ningún trabajo, así que estaba algo aburrida.

Una tarde de viernes la espía se encontraba viendo la televisión aunque solo cambiaba de canal ya que no encontraba nada que ver, de pronto alguien toco la puerta, Ada de inmediato acudió para ver de quien se trataba, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el mismo agente estadounidense sonriente en el marco de la puerta.

**\- Hola Ada, ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo el agente aun sonriente.**

**\- ¿Por qué siempre apareces sin avisar Leon? -** Contesto la espía algo molesta.

**\- Simplemente pasaba por aquí y quise venir a verte -** Sin dejar de sonreír le contestaba a la espía, a él le gustaba verla, aunque prefería que ella estuviera contenta con sus llegadas sorpresa **– Pero, perdona si te he interrumpido con lo que hacías -**

**\- No te preocupes, no estaba haciendo nada, han sido días algo aburridos –**

**\- ¿No quieres compañía? –** Dijo Leon con su sonrisa aún más grande.

**\- No, gracias, estoy bien sola –**

**\- ¿Otro día no quieres? De todos modos tengo que hacer un papeleo en la agencia –**

Ada suspiro, en parte si quería que él se quedara, quería su compañía, la disfrutaba mucho, no importaba si eran cinco minutos o en una de sus misiones donde por casualidad se llegaban a encontrar.

**-Bueno… Se nota que estas algo ocupado, si quieres puedes retirarte, ya nos vemos luego Leon –**

**\- Esta bien – **Dijo Leon algo desanimado.

Ambos solo se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un minuto, sin nada que decir.

**-Bueno, hasta luego – **Dijo Ada tomando la perilla de la puerta y cerrándola despacio.

\- **¡A la mierda el papeleo! – **Dijo el agente entrando al departamento y tomando a Ada de la cintura y la comenzó a besar y es obvio que Ada respondió al beso.

Llegaron al sofá sin soltarse, Ada callo en el sofá y Leon callo enzima de ella, aun sin separarse ni un centímetro, así estuvieron por un rato entre besos, abrazos, carisias, hasta que el celular del agente comenzó a sonar, Leon primero no hizo caso hasta la quinta llamad ya lo estaba empezando a fastidiar.

**-Ya contesta Leon –** Dijo Ada entre risas.

Leon tomo el celular y lo apago

**-No quiero que arruinen este momento –** Dijo Leon sonriente cerca de los labios de la espía.

Y continuaron, Leon comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Ada pero esta retiro su mano y se lo impidió, el agente entonces desabrochaba su camisa pero Ada volvió a impedirlo.

**-No trates de quitarte la ropa –**

Leon sin hacer caso continuaba de nuevo con la de ella, pero volvió a negárselo.

**-Esta noche no –** Dijo Ada separándose un poco** – Tienes trabajo que hacer de todos modos – **

**-Ya se ocupara otra persona – **

**-No, ve Leon ya será otra noche –**

**-De acuerdo –** Leon se comenzó a levantar del sofá y se abotono la camisa y prendio su celular y como era de esperarse volvió a sonar.

Ella solo se acomodó un poco su cabello y sus ropas y se volvió a sentar en el sofá, esperando al agente.

Solo pasaron 10 minutos para que volviera aparecer Leon en la sala de estar.

**-Bueno, ahora si me tengo que ir –**

**-Ya era hora-** Dijo Ada con tono sarcástico.

Ambos fueron hasta la puerta y se volvieron a despedir

-**Hasta luego Ada –** Dijo sonriente como cuando llego **– Después terminamos lo que empezamos hoy –**

**-Nos vemos luego Leon -**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno aquí termina el tercer capitulo, perdonen por no actualizar pronto la verdad no tengo tiempo ni de respirar D:

Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y la verdad no se ya se me van un poco las ideas pero aun estoy algo inpirada jeje, ahí me dicen, hay gente que si me lo pedia con "ganas" estos capítulos y por eso pongo toda mi imaginación en esto, soy un tanto de romance ( no se si lo notan xD) pero tratare de hacerla muy entretenida la historia, ojala y les guste, saludos :'3


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

"**La distancia nuestra mejor opción"**

Ada no lograba obtener el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en el agente estadounidense Leon Scott Kennedy, ella quería estar con el, ella lo amaba, pero también sabia que seria un peligro que los vieran juntos, pensaba en que separarse seria una mejor opción, pero no, eso no quería que pasara y menos por lo que paso esa misma tarde pero por mas fría y calculadora que era, no iba a ser tan egoísta como para quedarse y que por su culpa los enemigos de Ada asesinaran a Leon, y decidió irse por la mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 6:00 a.m. y Ada iba camino al aeropuerto, aun no dejaba de pensar en Leon, sabia que le haría un gran daño por irse y aun pensaba en lo que dijo Ángela, "Otra persona puede hacerlo feliz", darle una familia, cumplir sus sueños y obvio sin el riesgo de muerte que corría con Ada.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto se bajo del taxi, le pago al conductor y entro en el aeropuerto, fue directamente a la sala de espera, curiosamente no había nadie en la sala, era muy raro, pero a la espía lo que le importaba por ahora era alejarse del agente Kennedy lo mas rápido posible.

Comenzó a oler raro en toda la habitación Ada se estaba empezando a marear, sentía que se iba a desmayar mejor se levanto, tomo sus cosas y fue a verificar si ya poda abordar el avión, pero por mas que jalara de la puerta este lo conseguía abrirse.

**-¿Por qué no abre la puerta? –** Se dijo a si misma algo confundida y en ese instante comenzó a darle sueño.

**-Has caído en mi trampa, Ada –** Se escucho una voz por la bocina, no pudo reconocerla ya que estaba distorsionada.

**-Mal…dito, ¿Qui…én eres? –** Ada no podía casi hablar, estaba apunto de desmayarse.

**-Pronto lo sabrás –** Continuo la voz por la bocina.

_**Leon**_

Era otro día calmado en la agencia, no había mucho que hacer, solo estaba sentado tomando un café, aun pensando en lo que ocurrió la tarde pasada en el departamento de Ada, como deseaba que Ada admitiera que lo amaba.

De pronto comenzó a sonar el celular, Leon vio en la pantalla quien era, se trataba de la mismísima Ingrid Hunnigan.

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-¡Leon ven rápido! –**Contesto la otra voz al otro lado de la bocina, sonaba muy alarmada.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? –** pregunto muy preocupado.

**-¡tu solo ven rápido, es algo urgente! –**

Después solo Hunnigan corto la llamada y Leon quedo muy confundido, fue lo mas deprisa a la oficina de Hunnigan.

**-¿Qué sucede? -**

**-La han secuestrado –**

**-¿A quién? –**

**-Ada Wong –**

Leon queda paralizado no lograba creer lo que había escuchado, ¿Ada secuestrada?

**-¡¿QUE?! – **dice el agente aun sin creerse esas palabras.

**-Se que es difícil de aceptar y de creer pero es cierto, mira llego este mensaje –** Dijo Ingrid abriendo un archivo.

_Se que a ti te importa mucho la espía Ada Wong a si que lamento decirte que la tengo secuestrada y como a ti quiero verte muerto, te invito a mis instalaciones en Inglaterra, donde te espera una muerte segura, cruel y dolorosa._

_ATT: J.R._

**-¿J.R.? –** Dijo Leon mientras miraba confundido a Hunnigan

**-No se quien sea, he estado investigando pero… nada – **

**-Iré a Inglaterra, iré solo si es necesario –**

**-Leon, tal vez no sepa nada sobre el, pero en Inglaterra la cosa se puso fea, hay demasiadas BOW´S y donde se mando el correo es una base subterránea, necesitas algo de ayuda por eso mande llamar a un amigo –**

**-Claro Leon, tal vez no me agrade Ada desde lo sucedido en China, pero si pienso en ayudar a un viejo amigo – **Dijo una voz de una persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

**-¿Chris? –** El agente muy sorprendió de ver a su viejo amigo Redfield.

**-También me alegro de verte Leon - ** Contesta Chris con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**\- Chris ¿seguro que quieres acompañar en esta misión suicida? –**

**-Claro, me falta algo de diversión- **

**-Si logro capturar a Ada debe ser alguien con muchas capacidades –**

**\- Lo se, una razón mas para ir, será muy divertido –** Dijo Redfield con tono burlon.

Leon solo asintió y se acerco a Redfield para estrechar su mano.

**-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Chris, salimos esta noche –** Dijo Leon con una sonrisa y muy agradecido de su apoyo

**-Vale- **

Los dos solo salieron de la habitación y fueron a preparar todo para la misión.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 4 ojala les haya gustado, y cambiare algo en forma de escribir en los próximos capítulos, tanto como para felicitar la forma de escribir, que sea mas largo el capitulo y para que se sientan mas entrados en la historia, que se haga mucho mas emocionante, espero y les guste :3 y de nuevo gracias a todos por su apoyo, me animan a seguir escribiendo, GRAXE :´3


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

"**El rescate"**

Un avión nos transporto hacia Inglaterra a Chris y a mi, íbamos con un solo objetivo, rescatar a mi amada Ada Wong, pero yo tenia otro objetivo en mente y era hacer pagar muy caro a J.R.

-**Hemos llegado, como es muy peligroso aterrizar bajaremos en paracaídas -** Me cometo el Redfield sujetando dos paracaídas **-Tenemos que caer en el techo del edificio, encontrar un ascensor que nos lleve a los subterráneos donde tienen a Ada, aunque me sorprende que la tengan capturada, J.R. a de conocerla muy bien y sabes sus debilidades, seguramente incluso tu has de tener problemas con ese tipo de cosas de sorprenderla –** dice con tono burlón, tal ves intenta hacerme sentir mejor, pero sabiendo que Ada esta en problemas, no puedo estar en paz, aunque ella sea una gran espía y sea profesional en defensa, mi deber es cuidar de ella, no puedo soportar la idea de que este en peligro.

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Chris, y sabes no tengo tantos problemas con eso –**

La verdad si la he sorprendido algunas veces cuando paso a visitarla, pero muy difícil mente logro conseguir sorprenderla.

**-Claro Leon-** dice entre risas, se que no le importa nada si Ada sale viva de esto, pero yo daría mi vida por ella, ya lo he hecho y lo volvería hacer.

**-Bueno es la hora, toma esto-** me extiende el paracaídas y me lo pongo.

**-Nos vemos abajo-** Dice mi compañero y salta del avión, yo lo sigo y también salto al vacío.

Pude contemplar el lugar y era cierto lo que me había contado Hunnigan, el lugar era un completo caos, donde quiera que viera incendios, destrozos, ruinas y sin duda muertos vivientes.

Aterrice sobre la azotea sin problemas, Chris ya había aterrizado, ahora debemos infiltrarnos en el edificio y rescatarla.

.

.

.

No fue tan difícil como pensamos solo aparecieron unos cuantos muertos vivientes y solo pasamos por otras habitaciones para encontrar el ascensor, bajamos hasta los niveles inferiores, sabíamos que ahí la cosa estaría mas seria.

**-Leon, ¿no tienes alguna idea de quien sea este tal J.R?-**

**-La verdad es que no, lo único que se es que me las pagara muy caro –** La ira que sentía era demasiada, no puedo soportar la idea de Ada en problemas, no puedo apartarla de mi lado, mucho menos dejar que alguien la lastime.

**-Que nadie se meta con la chica de Leon Kennedy –** comento entre risas y con tono burlón.

**-No es el momento de bromas Chris-**

Chris solo rio bajo ante mi respuesta y continuamos con la misión.

_**ADA **_

¿Qué diablos me paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

Tenia muchas dudas, estaba despertando de un largo sueño, no lograba recordar nada, solo que había ido al aeropuerto pero solo eso, aparte de la magnifica tarde con el agente, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

**-Buenos días Ada, ¿Cómo dormiste?-** se escucho una voz en la pequeña habitación.

**-¿Quién eres? -** contesto demasiado confundida me da vueltas la cabeza.

**-¿Ya no me recuerdas?-**

¿Qué si no lo recuerdo?, la voz no me sonaba conocida, esto era demasiado extraño.

**-¿Cómo recordarte si no te conozco?- **

**-Bueno… -** Prosiguió la voz extraña al fondo de la habitación **– entiendo que no me recuerdes, han pasado años, aunque para mi han sido siglos- **

El sujeto camino en mi dirección, mientras se acercaba mas a mi, su voz me resultaba extrañamente familiar, en cuanto llego a la luz logre reconocerlo y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

**-¿John? –** realmente estaba confundida, el era un buen chico, lo conozco desde niños, el no seria capas de estas atrocidades.

**-Parece que no te has olvidado de tu ex –**

**-¿Por qué haces esto John?-**

**-Yo solo quería verte de nuevo, después de tantos años-** murmura cerca de mi oído, logro sentir su respiración cerca de mí.

**-¿hacia falta secuestrarme? –** dije mientras contemplaba las ataduras de mis brazos y piernas a una silla.

**-Y también quería que volviéramos, pero…Te vi con otro, eso me hizo enojar, tu eres solo mía Ada- **la ultima frase la dijo con tono muy agresivo, casi amenazador, ¿pero que le paso?, el no era así

**-Dime ¿porque estas con el agente Leon Scott Kennedy?**

¿Cómo sabe su nombre? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría siguiéndome? ¿Cuánto llevaría planeando esto? ¿Le ha hecho daño a Leon? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo-**

**-Por cierto, el esta aquí, en unos minutos también caerá en mi trampa -** es la primera vez que el sonaba tan malvado, que le habrá pasado?

¡Leon! No porque viniste, esto quería evitar, no quería que lo lastimaran por mi culpa, tal vez tenga su don para la supervivencia, pero no quería involucrarlo más en mis problemas personales y con alguien como John Robert, si estaba en riesgo de perder la vida.

**-Leon cuídate-** Dije entre susurros para mis adentros.


	7. capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

"**Revelaciones"**

Como se suponía todos los niveles inferiores estaba lleno de BOW´S, por poco morimos, estábamos cerca de donde se encontraba Ada, cuando la rescate jamás me alejare de ella, nunca volveremos a estar separados, la necesito.

**-Leon, al otro lado de esta puerta debe de estar Ada -** me aviso el Redfield entre susurros con tanto silencio no era buena señal.

**-¿listo? –**

**-Cuando quieras –**

Los dos asentimos al mismo tiempo y de una patada tumbamos la puerta, como pensábamos ahí estaba ella, atada en una silla de las piernas y los brazos, estaba dentro de una jaula con láseres por dentro y fuera, quien quiera que la secuestrara sabía que ella es muy hábil para escapar, hice un respiro de alivio al ver que ella se encontraba bien, sin ningún rasguño, obvio me disgusto mucho verla atada y encerrada de esa forma, J.R me las va a pagar.

**-¡ADA! – grite** sin importar que alguien o algo me escuchara, de verdad me alegraba verla sana y salva.

**-¡Leon corre! –** Me grite con un tono preocupado **\- ¿Por qué tenías que venir? –**

**-No te iba dejar sola en esto y menos si la secuestrada eras tú –**

**-que conmovedor –** se escuchó al fondo de la habitación.

¿De quién será esa voz? Seguro es J.R por fin descubriré quien es.

Se desactivaron los láseres de la jaula y de ella salió un hombre pero por más que lo veía no lo reconocía, ¿el seria de verdad J.R?

**-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres J.R? –** le dije apuntando con mi arma

**\- Correcto soy J.R., John Robert o mejor dicho el ex–novio de Ada – **

¿QUE?, si él es un antiguo de novio de Ada porque la ha secuestrado ¿tendrán algún problema muy grave en su pasado?

**-¿Su ex? Si lo eres ¿porque la haces sufrir de esta manera? – **

**-Yo no la quería hacer sufrir, pero tu simple existencia me provoco –** dijo en tono amenazador.

**-¿Mi existencia? –** no comprendía bien a que se refería.

**-sí, porque ella te prefirió en lugar de mí, ella había ido a trabajar un día como cualquiera, yo sabía que era una espía y no me agradaba del todo, había ido a buscarla pero algún imbécil choco mi auto y quede inconsciente, el golpe fue tan fuerte que quede en estado de coma 5 años, fue un gran tráiler que había perdido el control que iba a gran velocidad y me arrastro por varias calles, tuve suerte de no morir, cuando desperté estaba en un hospital pregunte si alguien había venido a visitarme, pero nadie vino y eso si me entristeció mucho, 2 días después el virus llego a Inglaterra, yo trabajaba en umbrela y estuve aquí desde entonces, pero recibía una que otra información y Ada por fin la encontré y aquí estamos, pero antes descubrí que a Ada se le veía junto a un agente estadounidense desde hace tiempo, un agente llamado Leon Scott Kennedy y bla bla bla… solo planee tu muerte, venganza por quitármela -**

Dios este tipo se volvió algo loco, aunque bueno yo por Ada soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

**-Pero bueno Leon ten tu regalo de despedida –** Dijo mientras sacaba un control de su saco y presiono el botón, se abrió una puerta enorme y de ahí salió un monstruo de gran tamaño con grandes garras, dientes, sí que era enorme, era una bestia color rojo, estaba parado sobre 4 patas, salpicaba sangre por todo el cuerpo, no puedo ni imaginar que hicieron para crear tal monstruosidad.

**-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? –** digo con gran asombro ante la gran criatura delante de mí.

**-Tu destrucción –** contesto John, de verdad este sujeto ha pedido la cordura.

La bestia hecho un gran rugido e hizo que temblara el lugar, después fue tras de mí, tiro un manotazo pero lo esquive con gran facilidad aunque este dio otro con el otro brazo y ese por milagro lo esquive., pero a Chris si lo golpeo y callo.

**-¡Chris! - **

Saque mi arma y comencé a dispararle pero no funcionaba, debe de tener un punto débil, la cabeza seguramente, así que empiezo a disparar.

La BOW reacciona a mis ataques y retrocede 2 pasos, vuelve a rugir y corre hacia mí, pero en lugar de golpearme salta y me pasa por encima, cuando me doy la vuela ya lo tenía a centímetros de mí, para su gran tamaño es muy veloz, esta vez me atrapa y quedo debajo de una de sus patas, joder sí que apesta.

**-¡Acabalo! –** grito John muy desesperado por acabar con mi existencia.

Chris le disparo al monstruo y volvió a retroceder.

**-¡Leon! ¿Te encuentras bien? –**

**-Sí, fue un simple rasguño –**

**-Leon ve por Ada yo me ocupare –**

**-De acuerdo, regreso en un momento-**

Fui corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Ada, pero se puse en mi camino J.R ya ni tiene sentido llamarlo así me dije a mi mismo.

**-Ni lo pienses Kennedy, ella es mía – **Dijo clavándome una mirada llena de odio.

**-Si tu amas a Ada no deberías hacerle esto, yo jamás la lastimaría –** continuo muy enojado por ver lo que le hace a mi querida Ada Wong.

El no digo absolutamente nada, sabía que tengo la razón.

**-Déjala ir, no sabes lo que haces, la haces sufrir, la lastimas, eso no está bien, ella merece algo mejor, no necesita de un loco psicópata –**

**-¡Ya cállate! – **dice sacando un arma y me dispara en un movimiento rápido que no logre ver, me da en el pecho, volteo a ver a Ada y tenía una cara de horror y no dejo de verla mientras caigo al suelo.

**-¡Leon! -** escucho un grito de Chris que sigue peleando con la BOW.

**-¡Leon, no tu no! –** grita Ada con tono desesperado.

**-Por fin estaremos juntos querida Ada –** le dice ese maldito a Ada, feliz de que estoy tirado a sus pies.

**-Ni loca volvería estar contigo John, eres un monstruo mayor que esa bestia enorme, ¿¡Leon me escuchas!? Sabes tienes razón yo si te quiero, siempre lo he hecho, por favor levántate tú no te puedes rendir así de fácil y menos por este idiota de John, del Leon que me enamore es del que tiene un gran talento para la supervivencia y no se rinde ante nada –**

¡Por fin! Grite para mis adentros, ella ya lo confeso, ha admitido que me quiere y tiene razón no me puedo rendir, tengo que salvarla.

Me levanto y golpeo a John en la cara con una tremenda fuerza que lo tiro al suelo.

Llego la bestia lo tomo una de sus pasas, lo llevo a su boca y se lo trago de un bocado. ¿de dónde salió? Se suponía que Chris estaba pelando con esa cosa.

**-Hola Leon, aquí arriba** **–** Grita Chris arriba de la BOW **– logre domar a la bestia –** continuo con tono burlón.

Yo solo me reí y voltee a ver a Ada y ella me miraba también y en sus labios había una sonrisa, estaba ruborizada ha de ser por lo que acababa de confesar.

Fui hacia ella, desactive los láseres y entre en la celda para liberarla de su tormento.


	8. Noticia para lectores!

Hola a todos los que leen mi historia, como veo en los comentarios a varios les gusta y me alegro :3 si no he subido es porque deje de continuar la historia aquí, ahora la sigo en Wattpad, porque se me hace un poco más fácil ya que uso mi celular, seguiré subiendo aquí para los que no tengan Wattpad pero los que si aquí les dejo el link, espero siga siendo de su agrado, les agradezco que tomen parte de su tiempo el leer este fanfic :'3

Link: story/46072425-leon-ada-un-amor-prohibido

Perfil de Wattpad por si gustan seguirme xD: user/Paola_Redfield23


	9. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Me acerco a ella, tengo que liberarla, seguramente sufre porque ella nunca se ha imaginado estar en ese estado ni si quiera yo.

-¿Necesitas de mi ayuda Ada?- digo con una sonrisa en la cara porque me alegro de verla y ver que esta sana y salva, bueno al menos no tiene ni un rasguño.

-Leon, ¿porque has venido a salvarme? Podría haber salido de aquí yo sola, conozco o mas bien conocía muy bien a John- me dice mirándome a los ojos mientras la desato.

-Se nota Ada- le digo mientras le quito la ultima soga.

Me acerco para darle un beso en los labios pero ella retrocede un poco.

-Oh claro que no Kennedy- Me niega mientras pone un dedo en mi boca.

-Siempre te han encantado mis besos Ada, lo se, ¿esta aventura no te ha servido de nada?-

-¿Cuál aventura? solo fue otro paseo por el parque para mi-

-¿Y lo que acabas de decirme cuando aquel imbécil me tiro?- La miro directamente a los ojos, ya lo dijo me quiere, ¿porque sigue negándolo si ya lo confeso?.

Se queda en silencio unos segundo y después de un largo rato contesta.

-Solo fue un momento de desesperación, no negare que me preocupe por ti, pero... ¿tu perdiendo frente a ese idiota? la verdad pienso que aprovechaste la oportunidad para que yo dijera eso, tu no podrías haber perdido tan fácil y mucho menos con el- me contesta pero volteo a otro lado, puede que este mintiendo, ojalá sea así, pero si que tiene mucha fe en mis habilidades, esa es mi chica.

De pronto escuchamos una gran explosión.

-¡Chicos perdonen si los molesto pero nos tenemos que ir ahora antes de explotar junto con este lugar!- Nos grita Chris a un lado del ascensor, no me di cuenta de cuando corrió ahí, pero al menos ya lo ha abierto.

-Después continuaremos esta conversación- Le digo mientras me levanto.

Ella no dice nada solo corre hacia el ascensor, como quisiera saber que esta pensando.

El recorrido de salida fue un poco mas sencillo excepto cuando nos caía parte del techo fuera de eso todo fue fácil.

-El helicóptero tiene que este tras esa puerta vamos- Nos indica Chris mientras seguimos corriendo - Ya solo tenemos 30 seg antes de que esto explote-

-¡Rápido!- les grito corriendo mas de prisa y tumbando la puerta con una patada.

Y ahí esta el helicóptero que nos lanza una escalera y dejo subir primero a Ada, Chris no hace comentario alguno solo sube enseguida de ella y después yo escalo lo mas rápido que puedo. Después de alejarnos un poco contemplamos como explotan las instalaciones.

-Bueno me debes una y muy grande Leon- Me dice sonriendo Chris mientras se quita el equipo.

-Te invitare unas copas mañana- Le contesto y volteo a ver a Ada que ve como nos alejamos de ese horrible lugar.

-Trato hecho pero aun así me debes mas- Me dice Redfield.

-De acuerdo-

-Y yo elegiré el bar-

-Okey okey- le digo poniendo los ojos en blanco, va a ser difícil quitarme a Chris se aprovecha de la ocasión.

El solo ríe y se recuesta en el asiento y yo igual, por fin relajado de que Ada esta a salvo.

Me despierto aun cansado, ni me di cuenta de que me quede dormido, Chris ha acabado muy agotado, en la primera media hora se quedo dormido y Ada solo sigue sentada en el mismo sitio, creo que dormí enseguida de Chris.

-Hola Bello durmiente- Me habla Ada desde su sitio muy sonriente la verdad.

Yo solo me levanto, me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado, pasando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros, ella no lo niega así que lo dejo ahí.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto aun algo dormido.

-Si, al parecer ustedes dos son los que no aguantaron-

-Creo que no, ¿tienes mucha en fe en mi no? - le susurro mientras que nuestras miradas se encuentran.

-Después de esto seguramente se ha perdido- dice sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

-La verdad fue muy fácil- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Dado que estuviste a punto de morir, no creo-

-Me confíe y me perdí al verte, fue una gran sorpresa verte atada y sin escape-

-Solo deje que John se confiara, hubiera escapado en un segundo sin tu ayuda Leon-

-Como digas Ada- le digo en tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa mas grande.

Ella solo se recarga en mi hombro y después de un rato se queda dormida, me gusta tenerla así, cerca de mi, donde puedo protegerla, la tengo que convencer de ir a vivir conmigo.

-Hemos llegado, despierten- Nos dice Chris desde su asiento.

No me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormido, Ada aun se esta despertando.

-No Ada yo te cargo- le susurro antes de que se levante.

-No, yo puedo, seria muy vergonzoso y mas que en los cuarteles vean tan frágil a Ada Wong -

-De acuerdo- Le digo soltando una pequeña risa y poniendo los ojos en blanco, nunca vas a cambiar.

Tras 3 horas haciendo un informe de lo sucedido y de tantas preguntas por fin puedo regresar a casa y esta vez no me iré solo, tengo que convencer a Ada de que valla conmigo.

Después de un rato buscándola logro verla sentada en una pequeña sala descansando. Ella me ve en la puerta y solo nos miramos durante un rato.

-¿Estas muy cansada?- le pregunto aun sin dejar de mirarla.

-Un poco- Me contesta aun mirándome.

-Si no tienes donde pasar la noche ven a mi departamento, no esta muy lejos de aquí-

-No estoy bien así, pero gracias-

Ahora si volteo para otro lado, se que desea ir conmigo, eso me da algo de esperanza, pero ¿porque siempre lo niega? Esta vez no acepto ese no.

-Ada, no aceptare un no por respuesta, estas muy cansada, estuviste en problemas y quiero cuidar de ti-

Ella no responde al instante, solo me mira, duda mucho, eso no me gusta.

-De acuerdo- Dice poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se levanta y se acerca a mi.

Yo solo sonrío y la acerco a mi para besarla pero ella me lo niega.

-Aquí no Leon-

Bueno ya será en mi departamento.

El viaje solo duro 20 min, fue muy silencioso, ni ella ni yo hablamos durante el camino, pero se que aquí hablaremos.

-Pasa- le indico en cuanto abro la puerta.

Ella hace caso sin decir nada, ni la mirada me dirige, puede que si este muy cansada aun.

-La habitación esta arriba ven-

La tomo de la mano y esta vez no me la niega y vamos arriba, pero decido tomarla en brazos y esta vez si me deja y la llevo al cuarto.

En cuanto llegamos la recuesto en mi cama y queda profundamente dormida, yo voy a la cocina por una copa y me voy a la sala a recostarme en el sofa.


	10. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Ada

Me despierto en un lugar desconocido, ¿Dónde estaré? Me sobresalto ¿Me secuestraron otra vez? ¡Que idiota, estoy en casa de Leon! No recordé que me trajo aquí anoche, ¿pero dónde está el? En una silla encuentro mi ropa y mis zapatos, me visto y voy a buscarle.

Por fin lo encuentro está dormido en el sofá de la sala, se ve tan tranquilo, relajado cuando duerme ¿Por qué no habrá dormido conmigo? Pensé que al traerme aquí es lo que quería, le preguntare cuando se despierte, no quiero arruinarle el sueño, debe de haber acabado muy cansado por tantas batallas con armas biológicas (aunque eso en su vida ya debe ser normal), tantas revelaciones de mi misterioso pasado, no se la verdad porque me busca tanto si no soy una persona de bien como el, yo solo pienso en mi misma... a veces. Me doy cuenta de que tengo demasiada hambre no he comido desde hace 2 días, así que decido ir a la cocina a preparar algo para los dos.

Al llegar a la cocina abro el refrigerador y aunque tal vez no este mucho en su casa está muy bien surtido, pero preparare algo simple, así que me decido por una tortilla francesa, saco del refrigerador los huevos y los estrello un poco contra el plato y dejo caer la yema en el plato, cuando comienzo a batir doy un respingo, él está detrás de mí abrazándome por la cintura.

-Buenos días – me susurra al oído.-Nunca te imagine tan hogareña-

-Me ha dado hambre, tú estabas dormido y no quise despertarte- le digo aun batiendo los huevos.

-Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado, yo te ayudare a poner la mesa y regresare ayudarte a prepararlo.

-No yo lo hare sola, luego harás que se me queme la comida- le digo con burla y él sonríe.

-he estado preparado mi comida desde hace tiempo, se cocinar muy bien- me dice sonriendo pero aun sin soltarme.

-Aun así, solamente la mesa Kennedy-

-De acuerdo- Dice poniendo los ojos en blanco y se retira.

Cuando termino el almuerzo me llevo los dos platos al comedor a Leon no lo veo por ninguna parte. Comienza a sonar "Clair de lune" volteo y ahí está en el parado con el mando del estero en la mano, se ve tan... atractivo, lleva una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros que le quedan muy bien.

-La comida está servida- le digo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, ¿Qué me pasa porque él tiene este efecto en mí?

-Huele delicioso- Comenta el muy contento.

Él se acerca a una silla después de retirarla un poco me indica que tome asiento, bueno al menos aún existe la caballerosidad, después él toma asiento, prueba un bocado y me mira, ¿tan mal cocino?

-Esto esta delicioso Ada- me sonríe al decirlo y me sonrojo.

La verdad nadie me había dicho eso, de hecho es la primera vez que alguien prueba mi comida y le gusto eso me alegra.

-Muchas gracias, que amable al decir eso-

-¿Cocinaste alguna vez para...John?-

Esa pregunta hace que deje caer el tenedor al plato y me quedo viendo a la comida ¿Por qué preguntaría eso? ¿Acaso quiere descubrir más de mi pasado? ¿De mi vida privada?

-Perdón por preguntar eso, mejor olvídalo- se disculpa.

-No-murmuro aun sin verlo.

-Entonces no consiguió saborear algo tan delicioso-

Me sonrojo y lo volteo a ver, le sonrió de agradecimiento por el cumplido, después el desayuno prosigue en silencio.

Terminando de desayunar levanto del asiento, recogo el plato y lo llevo al fregadero. Cuando abro el grifo y él pone sus mano sobre las mías.

-No te molestes yo lo hago, tu hiciste el desayuno, déjame hacer esto-

Yo solo asiento, me retiro a la sala y me siento en el sofá, creo que hoy no tengo misiones, creo que no tengo por un tiempo, por fin podre descansar algún tiempo.

Después de un rato regresa y se sienta a mi lado, parece nervioso.

-¿Qué vas hacer hoy?- Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos tienen un efecto especial en mi ¿pero qué es esto que siento? Si lo quiero si ya se, y sé que se lo confesé pero ojala no se lo haya tomado tan enserio, el merece algo mejor que yo.

-Nada, no hay nada que hacer por el momento y de hecho ya no tengo jefe ahora que lo pienso, Wesker y Simmons están muertos- Al mencionarlos palidece y se me viene recuerdos horribles.

-Bueno mejor para ti, tampoco tengo nada que hacer por el momento pero yo si tengo jefes y me pueden llamar en cualquier momento- Contesta serio, creo que no le gusto que hablara de sus "enemigos". -¿te gustaría salir conmigo el día de hoy?- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Leon es muy peligroso que nos vean y lo sabes-

-Pero aun así quiero salir contigo-

Este hombre es tan desesperante, pero aun así siento... amor por él, tal vez puedo sobrevivir a todos los apocalipsis zombi que pasen, pero a él no le puedo ganar, tiene un efecto muy fuerte en mí.

-De acuerdo- Digo poniendo los ojos en blanco y el solo sonríe.

El muy contento va con una sonrisa conduciendo su Toyota Yaris y yo la terrible verdad es que si deseo salir con él, pero aun así me preocupa que nos vean juntos, podría suceder otro problema como el que tuvimos con John. Se le nota mucho la alegría que hasta un ciego lo notaria, no ha dejado de sonreír desde que salimos de su departamento y yo no quiero que pase un mal rato así que lo intentare disfrutar. Llegamos a una casa de playa grande con las paredes pintadas de blanco, esta hermosa.

-Valla yo pensaba que saldríamos no que iríamos de una casa a otra- comento muy confundida de que me haya traído a este lugar.

-Solo es una parada, aquí dejaremos el auto y nos meteremos a cambiar, tengo otros planes en mente- me mira con picardía y muy sonriente.

Se me ocurre cual puede ser uno de esos planes con esa mirada que me lanza.

-¿De quién es la casa?-pregunto para cambiar tema.

-Mía, pero la cuida un amigo mío y su esposa-

-Ohhh-

Cuando nos acercamos a la casa y apaga el motor me detiene cuando estoy a punto de salir del coche.

-Yo te abriré la puerta- Me dice sujetándome la mano y ese contacto basta para que me detenga completamente.

Cuando se baja veo como rodea el coche, se acerca a mi puerta y la abre.

-Gracias- me sonrojo y le digo sonriendo.

-La caballerosidad aún existe- Me murmura sonriendo.

-Me doy cuenta de ello- Le sonrió.

Me extiende la mano y yo se la acepto. Vamos tomados de la mano hacia la enorme casa de playa, tiene una mejor vista de cerca.

-Es una gran casa, esta hermosa- Le digo cuando abre la puerta.

-Era de mis padres, pero ya que nadie de mi familia esta vivo a sido heredada a mi- Se pone serio al decir eso, pobre Leon es totalmente Huérfano, yo aún tengo al menos a mi padre que se encuentra en las islas Maldivas en una parte que hasta el momento no ha llegado el virus pero se preparan para eso.

Mi padre es un hombre valiente, fuerte y muy astuto, creo que dé el saque todo de mí, aunque jamás conocí a mi madre, mi padre me conto que me parezco mucho a ella, aunque seguramente mejor persona que yo en muchos sentidos.

-Lo siento- Me disculpo por hacer que recordara eso.

-No te preocupes, la vida sigue para algunos y mi deber es proteger a cualquier ser vivo de este planeta- Me dice y sonríe con tristeza.

Le duele mucho no tener familia, pero creo que eso le ha hecho fuerte, pero aun así necesita de alguien y ese alguien no soy yo, de eso estoy muy segura, conmigo será peor, todos los que están cerca de mi mueren, me sorprende un poco que Leon siga con vida pero ni tanto él es todo un experto en supervivencia.

-Buenos días, señor Kennedy- Dice un hombre alto como de unos treinta y muchos de pelo cobrizo pero con algo de canas, debe ser el hombre del que hablaba Leon que cuida la casa.

-Buenos días, Fredd-Le dice extendiéndole la mano al hombre amablemente y alegre, al menos ya no se ve tan triste como hace unos momentos.

-Ada, te presento a Fredd Smith, Fredd ella es Ada Wong-Me presenta y Fredd me tiende una mano y la acepto.

-Un placer conocerlo señor Smith-Le digo educada y amablemente mientras le estrecho la mano.

-El placer es mío señora Wong, ¿usted es la novia del señor Kennedy?- me dice aun estrechándome la mano.

Eso me paraliza completamente, me ruborizo ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? ¿Acaso eso parecemos? Volteo a ver a Leon y el está tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-No Fredd, ella solo es una amiga-dice y noto algo de decepción y la verdad es que yo también la siento.

-Es una lástima porque se ven muy bien juntos-

¡Dios mío!

-Lo sé una gran lastima- dice Leon sonriéndole.

Maldito, está disfrutando de esto.

-Bueno los dejos solos, me tengo que ir a comprar un material para seguir construyendo-Dice tomando las llaves de un auto de la mesa que tiene al lado.

-De acuerdo – Dice y le extiende la mano para despedirse.

En la acepta y se la estrechan.

-Que tengan una linda tarde, hoy hace buen clima para todo tipo de actividades al aire libre-dice sonriente.

Me tiende una mano, le extiendo la mano y también la estrecha.

-Adiós señora Wong-

-Adiós señor Fredd- le digo sonriente, la verdad es que a pesar de su imprudencia me agrado el hombre.

Y él se retira por la puerta de enfrente.

-¿Así que es una lástima que no sea tu novia?- le digo volteando a verle y parece aún divertido.

-Si lo es y mucho -

-se vale soñar Kennedy-

-Lo sé-

El solo sonríe con algo de tristeza porque no es verdad.

-¿Quieres ir a nadar?- Me pregunta señalando la playa que se ve por la ventana.

-Sí, tal vez eso me relaje un poco- Le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ven- Me tiende una mano y se la acepto.

Subimos por las escaleras y me lleva por un pasillo hasta la tercera puerta.

-En esta habitación te puedes cambiar de ropa en ese armario hay demasiada ropa- Dice señalando el armario - A mi madre le encantaba ir de compras- Sonríe recordando a su madre seguramente.

-Muchas gracias Leon- le digo y sin darme cuenta le rodeo con mis brazos.

El responde al abrazo y me abraza más fuerte.

-Que bien hueles- inspira mi aroma y me ruborizo.

Quedamos así por varios minutos, ambos disfrutamos del más mínimo contacto que tenemos.

-Iré a vestirme- murmuro mientras me separo de él, entro en la habitación.

Él me toma por sorpresa y sus labios encuentran los míos en un beso largo y apasionado. Yo respondo a su beso, volvemos a quedar un largo rato pegados.

-Si seguimos así no iremos a ningún lado, mejor dejo que te vistas- me susurra aun sus labios sobre los míos.

Tengo los ojos cerrados, pero puedo notar como sonríe.

-Te lo agradecería-Digo abriendo los ojos y separándome de él.

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras- Dice saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

¡Dios! Este hombre lo es todo para mí, no puedo estar sin él, pero debo salvarlo, merece algo mejor ¿Por qué le gusto? Simplemente no lo entiendo. Es tan guapo, valiente, amable, cariñoso... la lista es inmensa. Puede tener a cualquier mujer, pero el por algún milagro me quiere a mí y yo a él, pero no se lo hago ver como él hace.

Tengo que cambiar eso, se lo confesé, tengo que hacerlo feliz. 


	11. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Cuando estoy de vuelta el me espera sentado en un sofá llevado un short color caqui y una playera blanca.

-Te vez preciosa Ada- Me dice levantándose y caminando hacia mí.

Llevo puesto un traje de baño color rojo y cuando me dice esas cosas mi cara se torna de ese mismo color.

-Gracias, igual te vez muy bien Leon- le murmuro.

Esto de declararle mi amor por él es algo más difícil de lo que creí. Yo no me he movido de mi lugar, pero él se acerca como si acechara a su presa, tal vez no lo parezca pero mi intimida este hombre. En unos segundos me toma entre sus brazos, tengo la cara contra su pecho, yo respondo de igual forma le abrazo fuerte. De nuevo estamos un largo rato así, me encantan estos momentos, sé que tengo un gran efecto en el cómo este magnífico hombre lo tiene en mí, será difícil olvidarme de esta persona.

-Bueno, vallamos a la playa antes de cambiar de planes-le susurro aun pegada a él.

-De acuerdo- me dice desanimado.

Creo que no tiene tantas ganas de ir a la playa.

-Vamos estoy muy ansioso por pasar un gran día contigo-Me comenta muy alegre y por un momento creo que leyó mi mente y contradice lo que pensé.

Tiene unos cambios muy raros, pero así de raro lo quiero, él siempre sabe que reacción poner ante cada situación, lo he comprobado durante todos estos años que le conozco.

Me suelta, me toma de la mano y nos encaminamos a la puerta trasera para salir a la gran playa, al menos hace un buen dia muy soleado, ojala no haya mucha gente.

Para mi sorpresa no hay nadie cerca.

-Esta es un área privada-Me dice otra vez como si leyera mi mente –Pense que quisieras un lugar mas privado donde nadie nos viera juntos-puedo notar su tristeza cuando lo dice.

Pobre Leon, si me gustaría que me vieran con el, pero por el momento es peligroso, pero se pueden hacer exepciones, no quiero que pase un mal rato.

-Vamos donde haya gente, asi todo silecioso puede ser un tanto aburrido-

Abre completamente los ojos por la sorpresa, lo se Leon tambien estoy sorprendida por lo que digo.

-¿segura?-

-Claro-

-De acuerdo, ven-

Me toma de la mano y asi vamos caminando unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a un área mas poblada, aunque odie decirlo, la verdad si esta mejor asi, me siento mejor ahora.

-¿Aqui?- me pregunta mirándome con esos ojos que me hipnotizan.

-Si, mucho mejor-

El saca dos toallas de una pequeña canasta que trajo con el y la extiende sobre la arena.

-Primero usted- dice con un tono "caballeroso" mientras hace una reverencia.

-Demaciada caballerosidad-

-Mereces lo mejor Ada-

-Lo dudo-

No contesta solo me ve con mirada reprobatoria, creo que simplemente no quiere discutir y la verdad yo tampoco.

Me siento en la toalla y saco de la bolsa el bloqueador solar.

-Permiteme- me dice extendiéndome la mano indicando que le de el bloqueador.

Yo simplemente le hago caso y se lo doy.

Se pone un poco en una mano y se las frota.

-Recuestate-

Me acuesto en la toalla y enseguida el me pone bloqueador en la espalda, brazos, piernas

hasta que termina de ponerme e todo el cuerpo.

-Gracias-

El solo me sonríe y ahora le toca a el.

-No, yo me pongo- me dice cuando ve que cogo el bloqueador.

\- ¿Porque?- le pregunto confusa.

-Porque hoy te voy a consentir- me dice acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Me puedo consentir sola, empezando por ponerte bloqueador-

El sonríe burlon y abre la boca para decir algo pero de inmediato la cierra. Después de unos segundo de risa por fin dice.

-Eres muy testaruda, toma- Me dice dándose por vencido y me pasa el bloqueador.

-Ahora tu recuestate-

El hace caso y mantiene esa gran sonrisa. Me pongo un poco de bloqueador en la mano y me las froto. Comienzo por ponerle en los hombros, luego le sigo por la espalda y los brazos, hasta terminar de ponerle en todo el cuerpo.

-Vez no fue tan malo- le digo en tono burlon.

El sigue sonriendo, ojala no borre esa sonrisa en toda la tarde.

Pasamos un largo rato acostados y hablando disfrutando del sol, después fuimos al mar a nadar un rato, y rescato a un pequeño niño que se había ido muy lejos de la costa, lo bueno es que no le paso nada, simplemente el mar lo arrastro, al menos aquí las aguas no son tan profundas.

-Ten mas cuidado a la próxima- le dice mientras revuelve su cabello.

El solo asiente y le da su juguete como agradecimiento, es un pequeño barco de plástico. Leon lo ve y le sonríe.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario, ven mejor te comprare un helado, ¿te parece?-

El niño brinca muy alegre y sonríe de oreja a oreja, nos encaminamos hacia el carrito de helados que no esta muy lejos, el niño va delante de nosotros, Leon toma mi mano y pareciera como si fueramos una... famlia.

¿Podria formar una con Leon? Lo dudo ya que con estar ahora juntos es un peligro, si tuviera una familia con el, todo seria demasiado peligroso, aunque siendo sinsera me gustaría, osea ya pasamos de los 30 años, pero jamas me he imaginado embarazada y por el momento no quiero, no se puede saber cuando llegara otro de mente que quiera acabar con el mundo.

Llegamos a la heladería y el niño se decide por un cono de chocolate.

-¿De que lo quieres Ada?-

-No gracias, no quiero un helado-

-No se arruinara tu figura con una nieve-

Sonrie de nuevo al decir eso, ¡Dios esa sonrisa!

-De acuerdo de chocolate tambien-

-Me da otros dos de chocolate, por favor- Le dice al señor aun mirándome sonriente.

El señor nos da las nieves y nos encaminamos a buscar a los padres del niño.

-¡Ahí están señor!- dice el niño brincando cuando los ve.

-Vamos deben de estar muy preocupados.

Nos acercamos a los padres que se les ve demasiado preocupados.

-¡Mama, Papa!- grita el niño acercándose corriendo a ellos.

-¡Erick!- le gritan los padres contentos de ver que esta sano y salvo. La madre llora al ver a su pequeño.

-Nos tenias muy preocupados- le dice su mama y se agacha a abrazarlo.

Su padre es un hombre alto cabello castaño de ojos cafes como de treinta y tantos años, su madre es una mujer de mediana estatura rubia con ojos azules tambien como de treinta años.

-El mar me llevo muy lejos, pero el señor me salvo y me compro una nieve- contenta alegre el niño.

-Muchas gracias señor...-

-Leon Kennedy- le dice Leon extendiéndole la mano.

-De verdad gracias, no se que hubiéramos hecho si algo malo le pasaba, su madre lo cuidaba pero se distrajo por un momento y lo perdió, yo había ido por unos refrescos, si no fuera por ustedes le pudo haber sucedido algo, estamos en una deuda muy grande con los dos- Dice el señor mientras le estrecha la mano.

-No es nada, me alegra ayudar, lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Eres policia?-

-Lo era-

-Espera ¿eres Leon Kennedy el agente estadounidense?-

Leon y yo lo vemos confusos ¿Cómo sabe?

-Si señor-

-Perdon por confundirte, lo que sucede es que soy el hermano del presidente o mas bien era, pero me hablaba muy bien de ti-

-El era buen amigo mio-

-Lo se, la verdad te estimaba mucho-

El sonríe de nuevo pero la tristeza de recordar a su viejo amigo regresa.

-De hecho te dejo algo, ya sabia que su momento podría llegar pronto, pasa a mi casa un dia para darte lo que te dejo-

El señor le da la dirección y Leon la anota en su celular.

-Muchas gracias, la verdad el Adam no se equivoco respecto a ti-

-Como dije me alegra ayudar-

Se vuelven a estrechar las manos y se despiden.

-Muchas gracias tambien señorita Ada Wong-

¡¿Que?! ¿Cómo sabe quien soy? Lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo...?-

-Su padre es un gran amigo mio señorita Wong, se que sigue vivo y rescata a personas en China después de ese atentado bioterrorista, pero bueno le cuento después, aquí no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado, mejor disfrutemos del mar-

¿Amigo? Jamas me conto mi padre de el, esta si que es una sorpresa, creo que tendre que ir con Leon a visitarlo después.

Me extiende una mano y se a estrecho.

-Un gusto por fin conocerlos a los dos, con su permiso- dice y se retira con su familia.

-Este si que es un dia de sorpresas- Dice Leon aun volteando al hombre.

-¿Tu sabias eso de tu padre?-

-Yo pensé que estaba en las islas Maldivas-

-Al parecer ya no-

-Bueno como dijo este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de temas tan delicados-

-Bueno sigamos disfrutando de la tarde-

-Me parece bien-

Le sonrío y el igual a mi y sin darme cuenta me toma entre sus brazos y me besa, me encantan sus besos largos, simplemente me encanta Leon, mi Leon Scott Kennedy.


	12. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Pasamos una agradable tarde en la playa, en un momento un hombre alto delgado con cabello rubio se me quedo viendo demasiado rato y a Leon no le pareció, Leon no lo golpeo ni le dijo nada, solo me tomo, me abrazo y me beso de manera apasionada y el hombre volteo a otro lado, Leon reclama lo que es de él y ni siquiera le he dicho nada, aunque sí solo soy para él, ese hombre no sabe la suerte que tiene de que no estoy con él.

Nos encaminamos hacia la casa de playa de Leon tomados de la mano, logre mi objetivo de no hacerle pasar un mal rato y me alegro mucho de eso, merece felicidad, es un hombre que merece lo mejor no a mí, aun me sigo preguntando por que me elige a mí.

Pensando en esto no puedo evitar abrazarlo en un brazo sin dejar de caminar, logro notar como sonríe, esa sonrisa me ha estado matando toda la tarde, le quiero de verdad, quiero a este hombre, el me besa en el pelo y seguimos caminando aun no dejo de abrazarle el brazo.

-Gracias por esta tarde tan increíble Ada, lo vez, no es tan malo salir conmigo de en vez en cuando-

-Lo mismo digo Leon, pero aun corremos peligro-

-Espero que no, he pasado un gran día, lo digo de verdad-

-Igual gracias, pero uno no sabe que puede suceder-

-Además te dieron la ubicación de tu padre-

-Cierto, ¿no sé porque no me dijo que se encontraba en China? –

-¿Lo visitas?-

-No, por las mismas razones que no debo estar contigo, no puedo tener a un ser querido cerca porque la gente cerca de mi sale gravemente lastimada o muerta-

-¿Así que soy un ser querido?- me mira picaron, su sonrisa aumenta de oreja a oreja.

Mi cara se torna del color del traje de baño, sí que disfruta cuando hablo de más.

-Tal vez- murmuro aun sonrojada.

-Que evasiva Ada- dice sonriente- ¿sabes algo? Me gusta cuando te sonrojas-susurra contra mi oído.

Yo quedo paralizada, abro mucho los ojos, simplemente porque no entiendo que ve en mí, no soy fea eso si se, pero los actos son los que definen a una persona y no he hecho algo de lo que en verdad me sienta orgullosa de mi, más bien al contrario.

Cuando llegamos a la casa ya esta oscuro, estoy demasiado cansada, tengo hambre, pero al menos ya hemos llegado.

-Bienvenida de vuelta- me dice abriendo la puerta y sosteniéndola para que entre.

-Gracias Kennedy tan caballeroso-

-Creo que caballeroso es mi segundo nombre-

-No, ese es Scott y la verdad te queda mucho mejor-

Cuando entro me siento en un sofá y contemplo la noche por la ventana.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí, también estoy muy cansado para conducir, Fredd y Mary no regresaran hasta mañana por la tarde, así que tendremos el lugar para nosotros-

Me habla pero no contesto, tengo los ojos cerrados, es rara la vez que puedo descansar después de un día de tantas emociones.

-Te llevare al cuarto-

Sigue hablando y yo solo abro un ojo, y le sonrió.

Me carga y sube la escalera conmigo en brazos.

-Es una lástima que estés tan cansada, tenía planes para esta noche-

Yo la verdad si estoy muy cansada, me gusta pasar noches con él, pero si quiero descansar.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto me recuesta sobre la cama, quita la colcha y me cobija con ella.

-Regresare en un rato, iré por ropa para dormir-

Después de quince minutos regresa a la habitación, abro los ojos y veo que solo tiene puesto un pantalón de pijama azul cielo y en las manos tiene una camisa blanca y un pantalón rojo, nunca falta ese color.

Me comienzo a remover para cambiarme pero él me empuja suavemente para no levantarme.

-Yo me encargo-

El me viste con la pijama me levanto un poco para facilitarle la tarea.

-Listo- Dice y me sonríe con dulzura. –Te dejo dormir- abre la puerta pero le hablo para detenerlo.

-Leon- le susurro y el voltea.

-¿Qué sucede Ada?-

-Quédate-

Me mira con los ojos bien abiertos y me sonríe. Se acerca y se acuesta junto a mí, me abraza y me pega junto a él, la verdad es que duermo muy bien cuando él está conmigo.

Me voltea, me besa y pasamos una increíble noche.

Me despierto sobresaltada he tenido una pesadilla, en ella estaba Leon y el... moría, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será el mundo no solo mi vida sin él.

Me giro y ahí está el abrazado de mí, adherido como hiedra, me alegro que esa pesadilla no sea cierta, hay menos posibilidades en la vida real pero después de lo que paso con John he tenido mis dudas, ¿llegara a fallar un día? No vallas por ese camino Ada me dice mi subconsciente, solo es una vez, eso no volverá a pasar.

Me giro y lo veo dormir, se le ve tan tranquilo, hasta frágil, parece un niño durmiendo plácidamente ¿desde cuándo me estoy ablandando? Desde que conociste a este hombre, al amor de tu vida, me sigue diciendo mi subconsciente, parece que hasta estoy en contra de mi misma, en parte quiero estar con él y en parte no, pero es por su bien ese no.

Veo que se comienza a remover y abre los ojos poco a poco.

-Hola- me saluda aun con dificultad para abrir completamente los ojos por la luz que se asoma por la ventana pero me sonríe.

-Hola- le contesto igual con una sonrisa y no puedo evitar removerle su cabellera rubia, ya tiene más cabello, necesita un corte pero no quisiera que le quitaran ese estilo que tiene Leon.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-

-De maravilla-

Nos sonreímos y él se acerca para darme un beso.

-Vamos a desayunar-

Dice y se incorpora, me siento algo mareada. Me vuelvo a caer a la cama y Leon me mira sonriente, verlo sonriente todo el tiempo es algo que me alegra el día.

-No quisiera desayunar solo, así que si no te levantas yo te llevare sobre mis hombros hasta el comedor y no me importa si abajo esta Fredd- Dice en tono amenazador pero sonriente.

-¿Qué no llegaría en la tarde?-

-Pero puede que llegue más temprano-

-No te atreverías-

-Provócame-

Me mira con una sonrisa muy grande que me provoca a ir hacia él, pero solo me levanto, no quiero tener una escena.

-Buena chica- sonríe triunfador.

Le entorno los ojos y sabe que tiene problemas, nunca me había mandado y solo él puede mandarme así con amenazas, si fuera otra persona seguramente ahora estaría en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, me aguante los abusos de Wesker y Simmons aunque dure más tiempo trabajando para Wesker, me gano la venganza Chris Redfield.

Paso por un lado de él y me dirijo hacia la cocina.

-¿Estas enojada?- me pregunta preocupado entrando en la cocina.

-No estoy acostumbrada a que me manden-

Alza una ceja y es claro que piensa en Wesker y Simmons.

-Mira ellos eran mis jefes, me contrataban por trabajos y ganaba bien-

-Aunque no creo que se ocupe mucho el dinero hoy en día-

-En lugares donde no hay virus como aquí, si, además planeaba vengarme de ellos pero tu amigo Redfield me gano con Wesker pero al menos tú, yo y tu compañera Helena hicimos pagar a Simmons-

Aun se me queda viendo, creo que recuerda a esas horribles personas que nos hicieron pasar sufrimientos, no sé si Jake Muller acepte del todo que su padre haya sido una persona demente que quería destruir el mundo y ser el amo y señor de los muertos vivientes usando más virus.

-Olvídalos, ellos son pasado, todo esto pronto acabara-

-Eso espero, si llego a tener hijos quisiera que vivieran en un lugar seguro y no en este infierno-

¿Hijos? ¿Me manda una indirecta? Yo no me imagino con una familia, no estoy hecha para tener hijos, no quiero más asesinos a sangre fría, que solo piensen en sí mismos y no hagan nada más que causar dolor y pérdida a las personas.

-Espero que no, bueno hare el desayuno-

-Te ayudo-

Se acerca y me abraza seguido de un beso y nos disponemos hacer el desayuno.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Le pregunto viendo que tomamos un camino diferente.

-A la casa del hombre de ayer-

-¿Y cómo sabe que yo quería ir?-

-Por tu padre-

-¿Y si yo quería ir sola?-

-Mejor te llevo de una vez, yo quiero saber más de ti y tu familia-

¿Por qué se mete? Bueno no lo culpo por querer más, pero eso no le incumbe.

-No te culpo por querer saber más, pero la verdad no hay mucho que saber-

-Eso lo dudo-

El camino hacia la casa del hombre es silencioso y algo largo así que decido poner algo de música.

Mmm tiene demasiada en su iPod, no se cual poner así que le doy en aleatorio y suena la voz de Jessie Ware cantando "Say You Love Me". Sí que queda con el momento.

-Curiosa elección Ada- Dice mientras me mira de reojo y lo veo con más sonrisas.

-Seleccione aleatorio, tu iPod me odia- me sonrojo, sabe mis sentimientos hacia él y aunque ya se lo confesé aun no me siento bien diciéndole que lo quiero.

-Lo dudo yo creo que es lo contrario-

Lo ignoro, ahora me dedico solo a escuchar la voz de Jessie y me relajo un poco aunque Leon nunca borra su sonrisa de su rostro, aunque a veces parece sonrisa triste porque quiere que le diga que le quiero.

Da la vuelta en una calle con muchos niños jugando, hace mucho que no veía algo así, desde el incidente de Raccoon...

-Esto si es algo que no se ve todos los días-

-Este si es un buen vecindario para criar hijos-

Me mira de reojo y me vuelvo a sonrojar, es lo que quiere, pero por el momento creo que es imposible.

-Tal vez si-

Si quisiera tener esa familia con él, pero me es imposible ahora, si en este momento estando juntos estamos en un gran peligro, teniendo hijos estaríamos en más peligro.

Llegamos a la casa del hombre, Leon como siempre me abre la puerta del auto.

Le pongo los ojos en blanco y él sonríe. Me toma de la mano y nos encaminamos a la puerta del hombre, al llegar toca el timbre dos veces hasta que Erick el mismo niño que salvo Leon en la playa abre la puerta.

-¡Hola!- le saluda a Leon muy alegre de volver a verlo.

-Hola amigo ¿ya no te metes en más problemas?- contesta Leon alborotando su cabellera castaña.

-No señor- le dice sonriéndole, valla Leon es muy bueno con los niños, bueno no es la primera vez que lo veo con un infante, la primera vez fue con Sherry que ahora es toda una adulta y parece tener un vínculo con el hijo de Wesker, que pequeño es el mundo.

-Me alegro sigue así, ¿está tu papa en casa?- dice aun alegre.

-Si esta en su oficina, pase-

-gracias-

Leon pasa y yo detrás de él, Erick cierra la puerta.

-iré por mi papa- dice Erick y se retira corriendo.

Unos pocos minutos aparece el mismo hombre con una sonrisa junto con el niño de la mano.

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar señor Kennedy, señorita Wong, perdonen por no presentarme bien el día de ayer, mi nombre es Richard Benford- le dice extendiendo su mano para saludarnos a ambos.

-Señor Benford- saluda Leon.

-Señor Benford, mucho gusto- saludo amablemente.

-Bueno ya que están aquí, debo mostrarles algo, hijo ve a jugar a tu habitación-

Erick asiente pero se le ve algo decepcionado creo que él prefiere que Leon valla a jugar con él, Leon se da cuenta y lo detiene poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-En un rato iré a jugar contigo- le dice sonriéndole y el niño se va más alegre.

-Sí que sabes cómo tratar a los niños agente Kennedy- dice Richard sorprendido- es difícil complacer a este niño, no sé qué es peor criar niños o sobrevivir un apocalipsis zombi- dice en tono burlón.

-No sé si llegara el día en que pueda hacerme esa pregunta señor Benford, a como están las cosas puede que sea algo imposible para mí-

-Yo sé y espero que llegue a experimentar eso un día, síganme-

Ambos me miran de reojo, quieren que capte el mensaje, valla con los hombres no se puede.

Entramos en una oficina, el Benford nos indica que nos sentemos en los pequeños sofás marrones que hay frente el escritorio de madera.

-Leon mi hermano dejo esto para ti- dice sacando un paquete de un cajón.

Es una pequeña caja de cartón, Richard se la entrega a Leon este levanta la tapa. Se queda con la boca abierta es un pistola.

-Era su arma favorita, la usaba siempre como tú sabes él estuvo en el ejército-

-Esto... es un honor que me haya dado esto, pero ¿Cómo sabe que él me la dejo?-

-El sabía que su momento podría llegar pronto, me la encargo y me dijo que se la diera al agente Leon Scott Kennedy-

Al parecer a Leon le encanto lo que le dejo su querido amigo el presidente.

-De verdad muchas gracias señor Benford-

Richard solo sonríe amablemente.

-bueno Ada tengo un mensaje para ti de parte de tu padre-

¡Mi padre!

-¿Mi padre no estaba en las islas Maldivas?-

-Lo has dicho estaba, pero se enteró del acontecimiento en China y fue a buscar sobrevivientes, tu padre me ha dicho que te dijera que está bien y que espera verte pronto-

No he visto a mi padre desde hace 5 años, solo me he enterado de donde ha estado, la verdad si quisiera verlo, hasta ahora he estado muy concentrada en mi trabajo, no he tenido tiempo para otras cosas.

-¿Le conto que me vio?-

-Si de hecho estaba hablando con él hace 3 horas-

-Dígale que también me encuentro bien y que... le echo de menos-

Leon me ve raro, nunca me había visto que actuaba "cariñosa" con alguien, solo cuando le declare mis sentimientos en aquella ocasión con John pero fue un momento crucial.

Benford asiente y me sonríe.

Nos quedamos a comer a petición de Erick, después de comer Leon fue a jugar a su cuarto y después de un rato el niño se quedó dormido, yo me pase hablando con la señora Benford, es una buena persona, toda la familia son buenas personas, hemos pasado una gran tarde aquí.

-Bueno muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, se los agradecemos mucho-

-No es nada, regresen cuando quieran-

Nos despedimos estrechando la mano y no encaminamos al Toyota para irnos.


	13. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?- Me pregunta Leon mientras conduce en esta noche tan relajante.

-Claro- le contesto con una sonrisa, la verdad me muero de hambre.

Esta noche es muy tranquila, no me apetece escuchar música para arruinar el momento, mejor aprovechado miro de reojo y veo al hombre que tengo a mi lado y estudio su rostro. Me gusta su corte, ya es muy de el tenerlo así, ¿toda su vida lo ha tenido asi? No se, pero me gusta mucho. Me mira de reojo y me ha atrapado mirándolo, yo me sonrojo y el sonríe.

-Me gustaría conocer a tu padre- Me dice y agradezco que cambiará de tema ¿pero porque lo quiere conocer?

-¿Por que te interesa conocer a mi padre?-

-Por lo visto es un ejemplo a seguir, es un gran hombre que ayuda a los demás- Dice con un gran orgullo y respeto hacia mi padre. El si es un gran hombre pero dudo que herede eso de el, me arrepiento de tantas cosas que he hecho en mi vida, creo que lo único bueno que he hecho es ayudar a Leon y otros agentes cuando estan en problemas, pero de ahí en fuera no recuerdo algo más.

-No creo haber heredado algo de el en ese sentido-

Leon me lanza una mirada reprovatoria, no le gustó nada mi comentario.

-No digas eso Ada, dudo que tu madre fuera una persona con malas tentaciones-

-Jamás la conocí, murió dándome a luz, sólo he sido criada por mi padre que no se volvió a casar, pero el me contó que ella era la persona más amable y maravillosa que ha conocido-

-Vez y dudo que es la única persona así que ha conocido-

Me mira sonriendome de una manera cariñosa, yo me vuelvo a sonrojar.

Él camino sigue silencioso hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas libres y unos segundos después aparece una mujer rubia para darnos el menú. Primero me lo da a mi y luego a Leon, se queda petrificada al verlo, y se sonroja.

-Yo quiero una sopa de espagueti- Dice Leon sin dejar de mirarme y regresandole el menú a la mujer.

-Yo unos ravioles- le digo y yo si la volteo a ver y aún está sonrojada con la mirada baja.

-¿Desean algo de beber?- pregunta volviendo a ver al agente.

-Ada- susurra Leon indicando que pida yo primero.

-Una coca-cola, por favor-

-Yo también quiero una-

La camarera anota los pedidos en la pequeña libreta y se retira aún sonrojarse.  
Es el pedido más incómodo que he tenido.  
Se que Leon es muy guapo pero no es para que todas las mujeres se lo coman con los ojos, el sólo es mío, sin darme cuenta estoy pensando en la primera vez que lo vi en raccoon city, desde el primer momento creo que me cautivó, bueno puede que sea comprensiva con las demás, pero como digo es mío.

-Y bien ¿me presentaras a tu padre?- Me dice Leon regresandome a la realidad.

-¿Porque tanto interés?-

-Quiero conocer a tu familia-

-No se, es complicado-

-He pasado peores- Me dice con una sonrisa y me guiña un ojo.

-Mmm lo pensaré- le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando arriba.

Me sonríe y llega llega la camarera con nuestras bebidas y un baso con popotes.

-Gracias- Dice Leon mirándome.

La camarera no deja de mirarlo, pero Leon sólo la ignora y se puede notar su decepción.

Se vuelve a retirar la camarera y yo vacío la bebida en el basó con el popote y tomo un sorbo.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte esta noche?- Me pregunta el agente.

-Déjame en algún hotel, ya después me las arreglare sola- le contesto sin mirarlo.

-Quédate conmigo-

-Leon... No volvamos a discutirlo, ya sabes que no podemos estar juntos, tan sólo en esta cena estamos en peligro y como pase todo el día contigo ahora estás en demasiados problemas.

Me mira totalmente serio, de verdad lo siento Leon pero no puedo.

Llega nuestra comida y cambia de tema, le agradezco eso, pasamos la velada entre charlas simples y uno que otro momento de silencio.

Leon acaba de estacionarse frente un hotel de Nueva York y se le nota algo triste porque nos volvemos a separar y sabrá dios cuando nos volveremos a ver.  
Leon me abre la puerta, me sonríe pero con tristeza no me gusta verlo así pero es lo mejor, no debo pasar tanto tiempo con el.

-Ven conmigo- sigue intentando.

-Leon- susurro mi voz es apenas audible.

Me salgo del auto y quedo frente a Leon, el me mira a los ojos.

-Adios, Leon- le digo y me acercó para besarle en la mejilla.

Camino por un lado de el, pero este me detiene tomando mi brazo, me voltea y siento sus labios sobre los mios.

-Leon...No- susurro pero me ignora y continúa.

-Ven conmigo, por favor Ada- Me susurra contra mis labios.

No le contesto pero lo abrazo por el cuello para que lo tome como un "de acuerdo".

Volvemos al auto y Leon conduce deprisa a su casa.

Despierto sobresaltada me siento en la cama, me volteo y está Leon plácidamente dormido a mi lado, miro el reloj y veo que son las tres con veinticinco de la mañana, no debo estar aquí, alguien pudo haberme rastreado en este tiempo. Debo irme, me levanto y me visto rápidamente antes de salir por la puerta miro a donde se encuentra Leon, extiende su mano sobre la cama buscando algo y como no hay nada frunce el seño.  
Leon no me gusta dejarte así pero es por tu bien, lo siento, ya nos veremos luego, después sólo salgo por la puerta.


	14. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Leon

Estoy despertando, abro los ojos poco a poco y veo la luz del sol que entra por la ventana, me siento algo sólo, volteo y no está Ada, de nuevo me dejó sólo en la habitación, ¿porque se va así sin decir nada? ¿Sigo preguntándome si es verdad que me quiere o simplemente me usa? ¿¡Que demonios estoy diciendo!? Mejor no pensaré en eso, sólo me levanto y quedó sentado al borde de mi cama, tomó mi celular y veo que tengo un mensaje de Hunnigan diciendo que valla a la central hacer más papeleo, cada vez hay más trabajo y más bioterrorismo, no se hasta cuando terminará esto, sólo espero que no esté por ahí alguien como wesker.  
Me levanto entró al baño y me doy una ducha, regreso al cuarto, me visto y voy a la cocina hacer algo para desayunar, como no tengo mucha hambre y tengo que irme sólo me hago un café y me llevó un panque, decido comer en el camino así que voy por las llaves a mi habitación, tomó el termo y el panque y me dirijo al garage para tomar el Toyota.

En el camino hay mucho tráfico y muchos semáforos en rojo así que he terminado de desayunar para cuando llegó a la central.

-Buenos días Leon- Me saluda Hunnigan.

-Buenos días Hunnigan ¿sobre que es el papeleo ahora?- le pregunto, no he ido a misiones, sólo cuando fui a rescatar a Ada.

-Aún falta por terminar ese papeleo de tu última misión de rescate- Me reresponde con una cara de "si tenemos aún mucho trabajo por hacer"

-¿Más?- le pregunto otra vez. Si ya dije todo de lo que pasó y su relación de ese imbécil de John con Ada.

-Al parecer este tipo John, era un científico que trabajó en Umbrella en sus instalaciones de Raccoon City- Me responde y no se pero creo que eso ya lo sabía o talvez por muy obvio que es con eso de que lo que acaba de ocurrir es unas instalaciones de Umbrella.

-Típico, ahora todo el mundo trabaja ahí- le digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Nosotros siempre encontramos a todo el personal de Umbrella, y más ahora que Chris nos dio la base de datos de sus empleados así que tenemos el registro de todos-

¿Cuando consiguió esa información Chris?

-¿También la BSAA tiene esa informacion cierto?-

-Si-

Doy un suspiro.

-Bueno espero que con esto pronto termine el bioterrorismo-

-Eso espero-

-Vamos a terminar el trabajo- le comentó, ella sólo asiente y nos encaminamos a la oficina.

Después de un día de trabajo a las siete de la tarde puedo irme a casa, al menos me dieron tres días libres, me darían más pero el bioterrorismo no descansa.

Llegó a mi casa, me sirvo una copa de vino, me voy a sentar en el sofá y prendo el televisor para matar el aburrimiento.  
A las once de la noche me encaminó fregadero y lavar la copa, después me voy a cepillar los dientes, me visto un pantalón de pijama y me acuesto.  
Me doy cuenta con el paso de las horas, días y años, que mi vida es algo vacía, aunque sea un "héroe" por asi decirlo, me siento algo vació, todos los días son asi, menos los días que me mandan a misiones, cuando unos compañeros me invitan de copas u otros amigos como Chris, Claire, Jill y Sherry, la última vez que los vi a todos juntos fue en Navidad, a Sherry desde lo de China ahora volvemos a juntarnos de en vez en cuando, me contó que resultó todo bien con la cura del virus C, cuando habla de Jake se le ve triste, cualquiera puede ver que lo extraña, me pregunto que dirían William y Albert al saber que sus hijos están juntos, aunque no me agrada mucho la idea de que Sherry sea la nuera de Wesker, aunque este este muerto. Por ahora sólo me dedicaré a dormir, cierro los ojos y me pierdo en el sueño.

Estoy caminando perdido sin saber a donde ir, camino por unas calles una ciudad que conozco como la palma de mi mano, me encuentro en Raccoon City otra vez y ellos me siguen, al menos son lentos pero son cientos de esos malditos zombis, llegó a la comisaría y ahí está Ada.

-¡Ada!- le gritó pero esta me ignora.

Alguien golpea la puerta y me volteo y está Wesker sonriendo.  
Este me da un gran golpe que me lanza y caigo a un lado de Ada que se encuentra tirada en el piso a mi lado pero ella no respira, Wesker aparece frente de nosotros y me apunta con su arma.

-Adiós Kennedy- Dice y dispara.

Me despierto y estoy todo sudoroso, de nuevo estas pesadillas, aunque han pasado varios años después de Raccoon aún tengo pesadillas, eso jamás podré olvidarlo, ahora ocurrió una novedad y es que me quitaban a Ada de mi lado, eso no soporto no verlo en sueños, tengo que recuperarla, tenerla a mi lado, antes como Policía no la pude proteger del todo porque no escapó conmigo, pero ahora de agente con más experiencia no dejaré que le pase algo, yo soy su protector le guste o no.


	15. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Ya son las nueve de la mañana, ya me he duchado, he desayunado y ahora sólo estoy sentado en mi sofá viendo el televisor, no hay nada interesante si quiera sólo cambio de canal la verdad, no tengo nada que hacer, me siento tan aburrido, si estuviera Ada aqui estoy seguro que no sería así.  
Suena mi teléfono y veo que es Sherry.

-Hola ¿Sherry, sucede algo?- le pregunto.

-¿Tiene que suceder algo para querer hablarle a mi antiguo tutor?- Me dice algo ofendida.

-No, perdona es la costumbre-

-Lo se Leon, sólo quería saber si querías salir y platicar un rato, hoy no tuve misiones ni nada y me dijo Hunnigan que te dieron unos dias-

-Si claro, me hace falta algo de compañía ¿te veo dentro de media hora?-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el centro-

-Hasta entonces-

-Hasta entonces- Dice y cuelga.

Bueno al menos ya tengo algo que hacer, me gusta pasar tiempo con Sherry, la considero como de mi familia, la cuide poco después de Raccoon City pero aún así, puede que sólo yo sea su única familia.

Me levantó, me cambió de ropa y voy al garage.

Cuándo llegó al centro y me siento en una banca a esperar a Sherry, después de unos cuantos minutos la veo acercarse y me levanto.  
Me abraza como saludo cuando se acerca a mi.

-Hola Leon- Me saluda cuando me suelta.

-Hola Sherry ¿cómo has estado?- le pregunto.

-Bien, algo ocupada, así que un día con mi antiguo tutor me puede relajar- Me dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos por un café?- le pregunto para ir a un lugar donde conversar agusto.

-Claro- Me responde aún con la sonrisa.

Nos encaminamos hacia una pequeña cafetería que había cerca, le dije que buscará una mesa mientras yo iba por los cafés.

Cuando regresó la veo y tecleando en el celular.

-¿Jake no te deja ni un minuto en paz?- le digo en tono algo burlón y ella sólo sonríe.

-No, sólo veía si no tenía algún mensaje de la FOS, ya no he sabido nada de Jake desde China- Me dice y su sonrisa desaparece.  
No me gusta verla así, al parecer ella sufre lo mismo que yo con Ada.

-Lo siento mucho, ya pronto sabrás- le digo para animarla un poco, ella se sonroja y agacha la cabeza. -Vamos cualquiera puede notar que sientes algo por el y que lo extrañas-

-No se Leon- Me dice aún con la cabeza gacha.- es complicado-

-Háblame de complicado- le digo poniendo los ojos en blanco, y me siento en la silla, poniendo el café en la mesa y se lo acercó.

-Gracias- Me dice y sonríe un poco.

-Cambiemos de tema, no me gusta verte así-

-De acuerdo-

Por un rato hablamos de cosas comunes, me cuenta que tiene un departamento aquí en Nueva York desde hace dos semanas, y que al parecer no le va tan mal.

\- Menos mal, espero seas feliz, pero ya sabes ten cuidado, últimamente las BOW'S son más peligrosas-

-Lo se, Leon, Umbrella tiene demasiadas acciones y en lugar de hacer algo productivo se concentra en destruir al mundo, con todo lo que ha ocacionado desde hace ya tantos años y aún continua ¿que pretende probar o que piensa que ganara creando un infierno?- La veo y tiene en seño fruncido, lo se Sherry a cualquiera frustra.

-No lo se, sigue siendo un misterio, pero desde el comienzo Umbrella sólo ha causado más que problemas, no se cuanto durará esto, si es cuestion de dinero, creo que pierden tiempo, creo que tienen más dinero que sentido comun-

-Estoy de acuerdo Leon-

Un rato despues salimos y alguien se acerca algo acelerada a nosotros, es una mujer rubia, delgada, no se porque siento que me resulta conocida.

-¿Leon?- Me pregunta y yo estoy totalmente confundido ¿de donde me conoce?-soy Ashley ¿no me recuerdas?-

¿Ashley? Ya no he sabido nada de ella desde que la rescate en España, ni de su padre desde que dejó de ser el presidente de los Estados Unidos, yo sé que ella quería algo conmigo pero cuando me pregunto sobre Ada y noto mi reaccion, comprendió las cosas y dejó de preguntar.

-Ashley, han pasado años ¿como has estado?- le pregunto y ella solo se me queda mirando.

-¿No me reconocias verdad?- Me dice en tono burlón.- he estado bien ¿y tu?- Me pregunta y noto que mira a Sherry.

-Muy bien, ella es Sherry Birkin, Sherry ella es Ashley Graham- las presentó y se dan la mano.

-Mucho gusto- Dice Sherry.

-El gusto es mío- Dice Ashley y se sueltan de las manos.

-Veo que ya has crecido bastante Leon, me costó algo de trabajo para descubrir que eras tu, ¿Tuviste suerte con la chica misteriosa?- pregunta y yo pongo los ojos como platos, al parecer no lo ha olvidado, Sherry me voltea a ver y puedo notar asombro en su rostro.

-La verdad no sabré decirte-

-Es una lastima, bueno tengo que irme sólo pase a saludar, tengo que ir por mi hijo está con su padre en la heladería-

¿Ashley es madre? Eso si no me lo esperaba.

-¿Tienes hijos?- le pregunto asombrado.

-Si un varón de cuatro años, se llama Luis y creo que sabes la razón-

Quedó inmovil, Luis, una de las tantas muertes que he visto pero una de las más significativas, seguramente sin el ahora estaría con las plagas y siendo una marioneta más de Saddler, ese pensamiento me incomoda.

-Fue una gran persona, no se que sería de nosotros sin el, creo que como las plagas-

-Me alegro de que hayamos podido eliminar ese parásito de nuestro cuerpo, no sabes cuantas veces he tenido pesadillas por culpa de esa horrible experiencia-

-Lo se-

\- No me imagino las cosas que has visto Leon, sigo agradecida contigo-

\- No hay porque agradecer- le digo y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

\- Bueno me voy, espero puedas un día conocerlo-

-Un dia espero, adiós Ashley-

-Adiós Leon, Sherry- dice y se retira.

-¿Es la Ashley que me contaste de España?- Me pregunta Sherry.

-Si-

-Y Luis... Tu amigo que- no puede terminar la frase.

-Le debo mucho y jamás podré pagarle-

-Tenemos una vida dura pero hemos escogido elegir vivir asi al aceptar esta profesión-

-Ni aunque no la hubiéramos escogido Sherry, el bioterrorismo está en todos lados-

\- Estoy segura de eso-

Caminamos un rato más hasta llegar a mi auto para llevarla a su casa, y hay un silencio incómodo hasta que Sherry lo rompe.

-Así que... ¿Chica misteriosa?- pregunta curiosa y son una risita.

-Estaba esperando que preguntarás eso- le digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.


	16. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

-Y bien ¿me dirás quien es?- Me pregunta Sherry entusiasmada.

-¿porque quieres saber?-

-Porque no te he visto con una mujer, cuando era pequeña pensé que tenías algo con Claire-

La miro de reojo, yo a Claire sólo la he visto como una amiga solamente, sólo Ada a tenido un efecto en mi, aunque Claire no es nada fea, es una gran persona pero no creo ser el hombre para ella, talvez tampoco merezco a Ada del todo pero quisiera que por una vez me dejará estar con ella, aún me pregunto porque me dejó el otro día, o más bien siempre, pero antes era más por irse por que Wesker o Simmons la tenían vigilada, espero que no tenga un jefe aún peor, ¿porque tiene que trabajar de espía?

-Leon- Me dice Sherry sacándome de mis pensamientos- vamos a chocar si no te concentras-

\- Estoy concentrado Sherry y contestando a eso, Claire sólo es una amiga- le digo con tono tranquilo.

-Y entonces ¿quien es la chica misteriosa?- y sigue preguntando, no hay de otra, pongo los ojos en blanco, ¡diablos! Porque todas las mujeres son así conmigo.

\- De acuerdo, pero te diré en mi casa, ¿vale?- le digo y ella me mira pensativa, no puedo hablarle de Ada en la calle, nunca de sabe quien está escuchando.

Llegamos a mi casa y la invito a pasar a la sala.

-Bueno, no puedo hablar mucho de ella pero es una espía, anterior mente trabajaba para Wesker, no me quedo tan claro si llegó a trabajar alguna vez para simmons, pero si ha de haber pasado algo entre ellos en el pasado cosa que no me ha contado, la conocí durante el incidente de Raccoon City-

Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, es poco sobre Ada pero comprendo la reacción de sherry.

\- Okey, ahora entiendo lo complicado de tu situación- Dice aún sorprendida.

\- Si, ese es el problema- le digo aún mirándola.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

Suelto un suspiro.

-Ada...Ada Wong- no puedo evitar recordarla al mencionar su nombre.

-Espera... No estuvo implicada con lo sucedido en Edonia, Tall Oaks y China, cuando regrese de la base revise unos informes y vi el nombre de Ada Wong como una de los culpables de lo sucedido con el virus C- Me dice mientras habré mas los ojos.

-Esa si es una larga historia, pero ella no fue, también fue culpada como Helena y yo, era un "clon" por asi de decirlo de los locos experimentos de Simmons que creó que tenia una obsesión con ella, pero lo rechazaba- tengo repugnancia al recordar a Simmons era un tipo de lo más desagradable.

-¿La sigues viendo? ¿Vendrá pronto?-

-No se, la última vez que la vi fue antier, pero la mayoría de veces pasan años para volvernos a ver, y son puras casualidades donde nos encontramos y casi siempre en misiones como la de España, Eslava Oriental, Tall Oaks y China-

-Espero todo salga bien-

-Lo mismo digo-

Ella me sonríe para alegrarme, y yo le respondo con otra sonrisa.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí Sherry, ¿gustas cenar?- le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Claro-

Nos Levantamos y sé nos ocurre comprar una pizza así que saco mi celular y pido una hawaiana.

Llegó faltando dos minutos para que pasarán los treinta y no paguemos nada, como yo invite a Sherry yo la pago, después de tantos años que llevó conociendola y apenas me pregunto ¿como habrán sido William y Annette como padres? Sólo se que pasaban poco tiempo con ella y no quiero preguntárselo para que no se sienta mal.

Sólo hablamos de cosas de que hemos hecho en estos años, no logramos evitar los temas de las BOW's desde Raccoon City ya parecen ser parte de nuestra vida, no parece acabar jamás.

A las nueve de la noche se va porque vive algo retirado así que la acompañó a la puerta y nos despedimos.

-Bueno me voy, que pases una buena noche y verás que todo saldrá bien- me dice con una sonrisa.

Primero no entendí a que se referia pero después recorde nuestra conversación sobre Ada y le sonrei.

-Claro, ten cuidado y más en tus misiones, ahora los virus son más fuertes últimamente-

-Lo sé, también eso tendrá que salir bien, algún día acabará todo esto, espero- dice y no puedo evitar notar lo mal que la hace sentir recordar todas esas catástrofes causadas por la compañía farmacéutica Umbrella, o Neo Umbrella ahora, aunque la empresa tenga muchas demandas que se les acusa de usar bio-armas sigue en pie, de lo que es capaz el dinero.

-Todo cambiara, ya veras- y volvemos a sonreirnos y me abraza como despedida.  
Despues se retira y camina al taxi que llamó minutos antes, no quiso que la llevara y si comienzo una pelea no soy capaz de ganarle, al menos se que es capaz de defenderse sola y me tranquiliza un poco.

Cuando está a punto de subir al taxi le grito.

-Y no dejes que ningun chico te haga sentir mal-

Y ella sólo sonríe, entra al taxi y me manda una despedida con la mano agitandola.

Despues de unos segundos y la perdí de vista entró de nuevo, hoy no tengo cosas que hacer y no me apetece ver tele ni nada, sólo me iré a dormir, por una vez me iré a dormir temprano, pero antes me daré una ducha, asi que entró al baño y me baño, terminando me pongo un pantalón de pijama, me cepillo los dientes y me dirijo a la cama.

Me recuesto boca arriba y veo el techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza, no se porque tengo una cama tan grande si no hay nadie con quien compartirla, me sigo preguntando si será bueno aferrarme a una sola persona, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, la he salvado muchas veces y ella a mi, sin ella tal vez ahora sería un zombi o algún agente ya me habra matado, no se, hay muchas cosas de las cuales no estoy seguro, me acomodó para por fin rendirme al sueño con un único pensamiento, si vale la pena.


	17. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

Ada

Estoy viendo a Leon subiendo a su auto con Sherry, resulta casualidad que me lo encuentre siempre pero debi considerar que aun sigo en la ciudad donde el vive, no se porque no me he ido, talvez mañana temprano me valla a mi casa.  
Sigo viendolos desde lejos hasta que pone en marcha al vehiculo y los pierdo de vista, no podia arriezgarme a que me vieran aparte de que podrian tener sus planes, estaba la posibilidad de que Leon no quiera que me separara de el y no soporto dejarlo, se que prometi hacerlo feliz pero no se como, lo que me resulta aun mas raro es que me lo encuentre en varias misiones desde Raccoon City me lo he encontrado en varias misiones.

Llego al hotel a las nueve de la noche despues de haber cenado en un restaurante, decido arreglar mis cosas en la maleta para irme por la mañana solo dejo sobre la cama mi pantalon de pijama y una camisa de tirante.  
Despues de arreglar mis cosas me tomo una ducha, me visto para dormir y me cepillo los dientes es aun temprano solo a pasado una hora y no tengo sueño, me recostare en la cama a leer hasta quedarme dormida.

A las once suena el timbre y me levanto a ver quien toca.

-¿A quien se le ocurre visitarme a esta hora? ¿ o quien me visita?- me susurre a mi misma.

Voy hacia la puerta y al abrirla me llevo una sorpresa al ver a la persona que tengo en frente.

-¿Qué haces aqui a estas horas?- le pregunto y el solo sonrie.

Me repasa con la mirada de arriba a abajo.

-Nada solo pasaba por aqui- me dice aumentando la sonrisa.

-Eres pesimo mintiento Leon- le digo recargandome en la puerta y cruzando los brazos.-No necesito ni preguntar como sabes en que hotel me ospedo-

-Queria verte-

-Pasa, ya que estas aqui no puedo dejarte afuera en el frio- le digo caminando al interior, el entra y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

Justo lo que en parte no queria, mañana me voy de la ciudad y el aparece en mi puerta casi a media noche, no quiero dejarlo de nuevo.  
Vamos bien que querias que este hombre estuviera aqui contigo, me dice mi subconsiente, de nuevo estoy en una discución conmigo misma, pero tiene razon, de todas las personas que quiero que este conmigo esta noche es el.  
Me acerco al sofa, me siento y el se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunto y el niega con la cabeza.

-Solo vine a verte-

-¿Que no solo pasabas por aqui?-

No reprimo las ganas de una sonrisa y el hace lo mismo.

-No podia dormir y crei que existia la posibilidad de que aun estuvieras en la ciudad-

-No te voy a arropar, cantar ni contar historias hasta que te quedes dormido-

El suelta una carcajada pequeña, es obvio que disfruta del momento.

-Ada, tengo que hacerte una pregunta- me dice despues de calmarse y me dice seriamente mientras me mira a los ojos.

Espero no sea que me case con el, no se ni porque ese fue mi primer pensamiento.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Porque me volviste a dejar? ¿Porque jamas amaneces ninguna noche a mi lado?- me pregunta de igual manera y puedo notar algo de tristeza en su voz.

No es lo que esperaba, si el ya sabe que no nos pueden ver juntos, sabe que corre peligro si nos ven, obvio quien nos puede estar espiando en una habitación, pero me pueden rastrear facilmente unas personas, aunque borren las ordenes de arresto puedo tener enemigos que posiblemente me esten rastreando o vigilando ahora y esperen el momento apropiado para atacar como John, yo pense que habia muerto en Raccoon City como dijo Annette Birkin y resulto que me espiaba, pero de verdad perdoname Leon.

-Esas son dos preguntas- le aclaro y me mira aun serio.

-Ada- susurra mirandome directente a los ojos.

-Tenia cosas que hacer- le miento y creo que lo creyo.

-¿Todas las veces?-

-No hay sido tantas y si desperte contigo una vez-

-Si pero la mayoria de la veces me dejas-Me dice y no se si esta enojado o triste o las dos-Simplemente ¿Porque no quieres estar conmigo?¿Hay alguien mas?- va aumentando el tono cada que habla, tengo que darle una buena respuesta porque si necesita oirla, desde Raccoon City le he dicho nada mas que mentiras, tambien verdades pero tambien varias mentiras, claro la mayoria por su bien.

-Leon, de acuerdo ya basta, tu sabes que no nos pueden ver juntos, no es porque no quiera estar contigo, claro que quiero no hay nadie mas, desde el dia que te conoci en Raccoon City no puedo sacarte de mi mente, te encuentro siempre, no se porque pero siempre estas ahi, no puedo alejarme de ti, te deje años para que tuvieras esa familia que tanto quisiste con alguien mas aunque no me gustara la idea, te deje para que alguien te diera eso que yo no puedo, no me imagino en una cocina cocinando para ti y... para los niños, solo quiero que seas feliz- le digo mirandolo con toda la seriedad de la que soy capaz y tratar de controlarme pero al terminar no puedo controlarme y salen las lagrimas que he contenido.

-Ada- me susurra mientras se acerca a mi y me abraza, necesito esto asi que no me separo, me quedo entre sus brazos.-Te lo he dicho una y otra vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir, solo quiero esa familia contigo no puedo estar con otra persona ademas de ti, he recibido balas por ti, golpes y nada se compara al dolor de perderte, lo he soportado años, no puedo mas,quedate conmigo- y esta vez me abraza mas fuerte.

-Leon- susurro aun acurrucada junto a el.


	18. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Me despierto y veo a mi alrededor, el ipad donde leia sigue prendida pero con poca bateria, todo fue un sueño, se sintio tan real me hubiera gustado que Leon estuviera aqui, pero no, es mejor asi.  
Veo el reloj y veo que son las dos de la mañana mejor me volvere a dormir pero siento algo de sed asi que me levanto por un vaso de agua y veo que algo se cae cuando estoy se pie y es mi celular que tiene un mensaje, creo que es lo que me desperto de mi sueño, al menos puedo disfrutar de su compañia en sueños.

Levanto el celular y lo desbloqueo, ¿porque hasta mi contraseña el pin es una "L"? solo lo puse por bloquearlo pero apenas me doy cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Abro el mensaje y leo el contenido.

_Para: Ada Wong_  
_De: Número oculto_

_Querida señorita Wong, tengo un trabajo para usted, la espero mañana a las 9 am en el restaurante del hotel en el que se encuentra ospedada, no se preocupe de como consegui esta informacion, pero este trabajo solo usted lo puede hacer, espero acepte._

Al leer el mensaje me quedo un poco preocupada, como lo suponia alguien me tenia vigilada, solo espero no me haya visto con Leon, aunque si pasa algo se que el tiene su don para supervivencia aunque aun asi estoy preocupada.  
¿Qué sera este nuevo trabajo que me tiene este desconocido? No es la primera vez que me llegan mensajes de trabajos de desconocidos pero me pregunto ¿qué sera?

Yo que queria irme temprano por la mañana para alejarme del Kennedy y esta persona me ha hecho dos en una, primero no me puedo ir y dos me preocupa de que me viera con Leon, por ahora decido no pensar en eso y estresarme solo me relajare, voy por mi vaso de agua y al regresar a la habitacion me acuesto y vuelvo a soñar con el agente americano.

Me levanto a las ocho de la mañana y me preparo para la reunion con el desconocido.  
Terminando voy al ascensor y al verlo vacio me recuerda a lo del aeropuerto, espero no sea otra trampa, creo que John jamas se dio cuenta que sali con el solo para conseguir el virus G, si lo hubiera sabido se daria cuenta de que perdio demaciado tiempo preparando su venganza.

Cuando estoy en la planta uno y bajo del ascensor veo mucha gente y me relajo mas, ya mas tranquila voy al restaurante.  
Cuando llego hay un empleado en la entrada y un letrero que dice que se ocupa reservacion ¿es enserio?

-Disculpa necesito pasar- le digo al empleado.

-Necesita una reservacion señorita- me dice señalando el letrero.

-Lo se, pero hay alguien esperandome-

-Su nombre por favor-

-Ada Wong-

Revisa una lista cuando le digo mi nombre.

-Pase deje la acompaño a su mesa señorita Wong-

Solo pierdo tiempo valioso, ahora mismo deberia alejarme lo mas posible de aqui.  
Me guia por unas mesas y me deja en una mesa con un cafe sobre ella.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- me dice el joven.

-No gracias, solo aguardare aqui- le digo, el solo asiente y se retira.

Me siento a esperar al hombre misterioso pero no llega, ya han pasado veinte minutos y nada, de nuevo pierdo tiempo, ni un mensaje ni llamada.

Veo que suena el celular pasados otros ocho minutos, ya era hora.  
Otro mensaje.

_Para: Ada Wong_  
_De: Número oculto_

_Perdone por no asistir, surgio un problema pero ya estamos en eso, no se preocupe de nuevo no es nada sobre usted ni el pequeño trabajo, espero disfrute de su cafe, pida lo que guste pasara por mi cuenta, ahora solo mandare su mision, espero sea completada pronto, nos combiene y espero no tenga convenientes con tener que eliminar a unas personas que se interponen con mis asuntos personales, disfrute su desayuno._

De nuevo siento algo raro con este tipo, ¿porque siento que no saldra nada bueno? Bajo el mensaje hay un archivo adjunto, creo que es la mision asi que lo abro.

_**CLASIFICADO**_

_Su mision consiste en eliminar a las siguientes personas._

_-Chris Redfield._  
_-Claire Redfield._  
_-Jill Valentine._  
_-Rebecca Chambers._  
_-Barry Burton._  
_-Moira Burton._  
_-Sherry Birkin._  
_-Jake Muller._  
_-Helena Harper._  
_-Leon Scott Kennedy._

_Son varias personas pero creo que para usted son pocas, son personas con muchas habilidades ya que unas son sobrevivientes de la mansion de las afueras de Raccoon City y otras de la misma ciudad cuando paso el brote donde usted estuvo presente, le advierto si no las elimina la que sera eliminada sera usted porque se le ha visto con algunos de los mensionados y esto aparte de ayudar a nuestros planes es para mostrar lealtad a Umbrella corp. Han estado arruinando demaciadas instalaciones y deben pagar, si no la logra completar y usted muere alguien mas ocupara su lugar tengalo en cuenta._  
_¡Buena suerte!_

No puedo ni mover un musculo ¡¿Que tengo que matar a...?!  
Tal vez pueda completarla pero no puedo hacer esto, es obvio que Chris Redfield no le agrado despues de que mi supuesto clon Carla eliminara a todos sus hombres pero el ayudo en mi rescate, ¿quién pide esto? Y si no lo hago yo alguien mas lo hara, lo sabia alguien me ha estado vigilando, ¿pero quien demonios lo ha hecho y cuanto tiempo?  
¡Y tengo que eliminar a Leon!  
Creo que la unica capaz de matarlo soy yo, porque el no me haria daño, recuerdo cuando le apunte con el arma en Raccoon City cuando el tenia la muestra del virus G pero esa vez no era obligacion matarlo ni si quiera tenia cargada el arma y ahora tengo que jalar el gatillo, no puedo hacer esto, sigo sin moverme, aun tengo abierto el documento lo leo de nuevo, no se que hare ahora, el que mando esto aun me puede estar vigilando y si le mando un aviso a Leon o cualquiera se dara cuenta ¿Ahora que mierda voy hacer?

-Leon- susurro muy bajo y es todo lo que puedo decir antes de que una lagrima corriera por mi mejilla.

¿Qué hare? ¿Cómo salgo esto?

No matare a ninguno de esta lista menos al unico hombre que he amado. 


	19. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Leon

-¿Cuando esas copas?- me dice el mayor de los Redfield al otro lado del teléfono.

-Vamos de una vez, ya es mi ultimo día de vacaciones-

-Vamos al bar de Jimmy-

-De acuerdo nos vemos en media hora-

-Vale- Dice y termina la llamada.

Me vendría bien pasar tiempo con Chris, no he hecho nada aparte de salir con Sherry al parecer no ha ocurrido hasta ahora otro ataque bio-terrorista.

Tomo mi auto, voy a bar de Jimmy, estaciono el auto frente el negocio y entro, veo a Chris sentado una mesa y voy donde se encuentra.

-Hola Leon- me saluda.

-Hola Chris, al parecer no me esperaste- le digo mientras señalo la cerveza que tiene sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento, siéntate yo invito la primera-

-Pero soy yo quien te lo debe por ayudarme al rescate de Ada-

-Déjame pagar ademas es quincena y te tengo una noticia-

Espero no mas bio-terrorismo.

-No es sobre lo que piensas- me aclara y suelto un suspiro.

-¿De que se trata entonces?-

-Mañana en la noche le pediré a Jill que sea mi esposa-

Lo veo con ojos abiertos como platos, ya era hora.

-¡Por fin!-

-Lo se, pero tu bien sabes que hemos tenido muy malas épocas tu desde Raccoon City y yo desde esa horrible mansión, me hubiera gustado que la cosa hubiera sido diferente, ahora mismo estaría casado con Jill y con hijos, bueno eso si aceptara en ese entonces casarse conmigo-

-Claro que hubiera aceptado Chris, pero lo mismo digo aunque la verdad de mi no se que seria ahora, solo se que aun seria miembro de la RPD, posiblemente también casado o no, no lo se- le digo y es que al pensar en eso me pregunto si no hubiera pasado ese accidente no se si hubiera conocido a Ada, tal vez si pero la hubiera ubicado como espía de Umbrella desde el principio o me podría haber utilizado para alguna misión, no estoy seguro- Pero regresando a lo principal, no hay duda de que acepte, así que felicidades una razón mas para que yo invite, ¡camarera!- grito y se acerca una mujer castaña de ojos cafés, muy atractiva pero no tanto como Ada- Podría traer una ronda mas por favor- le digo y asiente con la cabeza junto con una sonrisa.

Cuando trae las bebidas alzo la jarra.

-Por Chris y Jill- digo y el sonríe y también alza la jarra, las chocamos y bebemos.

-Una cosa mas Leon- dice cuando se termina la primera.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le digo mientras lo miro.

-Quiero que seas el padrino, obvio lo comentare con Jill pero estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo le caes muy bien, tienes mucha suerte con las mujeres-me dice el Redfield y me guiña un ojo.

-Aunque no lo creas soy una persona solitaria, Chris-

-Lo se Leon, pero te voy hacer una pregunta no lo tomes a mal ¿Pero porque habiendo tantas chicas te enamoras de una de las mejores espías de Umbrella?- me dice y cruza los brazos.

-No lo se, yo la salvaba por cumplir con mi trabajo de policía en Raccoon City y sin darme cuenta fui tomando afecto hacia ella que cuando pensé que había muerto fue horrible pero en ese entonces solo nos conocíamos unas pocas horas pero en China cuando me dijiste que había...-suspire - fue como si mi mundo se fuera abajo, no se lo deseo a nadie pero cuando la vi en ese helicóptero me quede aturdido, hasta pensé que había resucitado por algún milagro, no sabia ni que pensar pero lo único que sabia es que ella estaba viva y es lo que importa y en esos momentos tenia mas ganas de partirse la a Simmons, y en la torre quad el la lastimo no me importo lo que me pasara a mi fui con ella, no reaccionaba, me agache con ella y Simmons venia hacia nosotros, quería llevarse a Ada no lo permitiría y cuando Simmons iba a atacar la abraze, la cubrí y recibí todos los ataques cuando la mire a los ojos tenia tantas ganas de besarla pero no se porque no lo hice, se que ella lo deseaba también se que me quiere, tu fuiste testigo, tu la escuchaste, tal vez pienses que no es la mejor persona, la mas amable o lo que sea, pero para mi lo es todo, desde el primer día que la vi en el estacionamiento de la comisaria, nunca olvidare ese primer encuentro- le digo y miro su cara de asombro.

-Leon, es mas que claro que estas profundamente enamorado de ella, todo cambiara un día, ya lo veras Kennedy-

-Lo estoy, estoy tan enamorado de ella que me asusta, sabes creo que el alcohol ha empezado a tener efecto- suelto una risa y el ríe conmigo.

-Ultima y nos vamos Leon-

-De acuerdo no quiero tener un accidente, hemos sobrevivido a tantas cosas como para morir en un estúpido accidente automovilístico, y Chris si quiero ser el padrino- le digo, sonreímos y volvemos a chocar las jarras de cerveza.

-Por un mejor futuro- brinda Chris.

-Por un mejor futuro- repito y bebemos lo ultimo.

-Sabes Leon, si no hubiera pasado lo de Raccoon ni la mansión tal vez serias un miembro de los STARS-

Cuando terminamos el se fue en un taxi, tenia que arreglar lo de mañana y le pediría ayuda a Claire, yo me quede a tomar una mas y tener un tiempo para reflexionar las cosas, al salir vi a una persona y la seguí hasta una pequeña cafetería.

Cuando entre, ella estaba sentada en una mesa al fondo, estaba viendo unos papeles dentro de una carpeta.

-Hola Ada- la salude y ella alzo la mirada, creo que no había notado que la seguía, porque se sorprendió al verme.


	20. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Ada**

-Lo estoy, estoy tan enamorado de ella que me asusta, sabes creo que el alcohol ha empezado a tener efecto-

Escucho a Leon y Chris conversando dentro del bar, venia caminando tranquilamente y lo primero que veo es a Leon entrar y no pude evitar seguirlo, queria entrar y hablarle pero estaba Chris y ahora menos podemos estar juntos talvez aun me vigila ese hombre misterioso, tengo que pensar en algo pronto si Leon me busca tendre que acabar con el, y ahora escuchando todo lo que ha dicho... no puedo completar la mision, no es que haya considerado matar a Leon o a alguien mas pero ahora si no cabe duda de que no lo hare, pero no hare nada por el momento, tengo que pensar algo pronto, al parecer Redfield cree que Leon pudo haber sido miembro de STARS y ser otra marioneta de Wesker ya que el fue el capitan, pero quien sabe si seguiria siendolo, todo seria totalmente diferente hay muchos caminos que cambiarian.

Chris esta por irse y no puedo correr el riesgo de que me vea.

Me dirijo a la cafeteria y ahi revisare los papeles de la mision hasta encontrar algo util.

Pido un cafe a la camarera ella asiente y se retira con una sonrisa falsa que seguramente guarda para los clientes.

-Hola Ada- Me dice una calida voz y al alzar la mirada quedo petrificada.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Porque tenias que quedarte a escuchar su conversacion, de tan pensativa que estoy en la mision no me di cuenta de que me siguio, no creo que descubriera que espiaba su platica con el Redfield.

-¿Qué haces aqui?- le pregunto y trato de no sonar nerviosa y cierro la carpeta con deseos de que no leyera nada de lo que contenia.

-Tambien me alegra verte, te vi y quise saludarte- Me dice muy alegre y con una gran sonrisa, es obvio que me extrañaba. -Pense que ya te habias ido de la ciudad-

-Leon no es el mejor momento- le digo pero no lo miro, no quiero que vea una pisca de preocupacion en mi rostro.

-Nunca es un buen momento verdad, ¿puedo sentarme?- me pregunta y yo no se que hacer ahora, solo asenti despacio con la cabeza y se sento a un lado mio.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?- continuo diciendo y yo aun sin mirarlo.

Solo he pensado en como salir del problema en el que estoy, estamos.

-Tal vez- le digo y me asombra no sonar preocupada, bueno no es la primera vez que corremos peligro al estar juntos.

-De verdad quisiera que decidieras pronto llevo demaciados años esperando respuesta- Me dice y ahora si lo estoy mirando tiene los ojos puestos en los mios, no luce molesto, solo me ve cariñosamente.  
Esta demaciado cerca de mi, puedo notar que quiere besarme por unos instantes baja la mirada a mis labios.

-Leon me tengo que ir- Le digo y me separo de el.

-Ada, te quiero decir algo- Me dice tomandome suavemente la mano.

-No Leon, no debo estar contigo-  
Me niego, volteo a otro lado y me levanto.

-Espera, escuchame- sigue intentanto y se levanta.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto para poder irme de una vez.

-Te queria invitar a la boda de Chris y Jill, me encantaria que fueras conmigo-Me dice ya mas tranquilo, parece que estan seguros de que Jill le dira que si, ya me esta invitando y no le ha dicho nada chris pero si esta completamente claro que no se negara.

-No, habran demaciados agentes de la BSAA y soy de los mas buscados- le digo y veo que esta serio.

-Chris dijo que tu expediente esta limpio, no creo que te capturen aparte yo no dejare que te lleven- me dice para tranquilizarme pero diga lo que diga no puedo ir.

-Leon no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Aun ni te digo que día es-

¿Qué tengo que hacer para quitarmelo de encima?

-Lo siento pero no y es todo lo que dire-

Me ve un tanto molesto, tal vez tanto rechazo ya lo ha enfadado pero rapidamente le cambia la cara y lo veo mas triste, lo lamento mucho Leon.

-De acuerdo, no perdia nada con intentarlo- dicho eso se vuelve a sentar.

-Leon, lo siento... me tengo que ir, adios- le digo, tomo los documentos de la mesa y lo miro a los ojos, no me gustaba nada hacerlo sentir asi.

-Adios Ada-

Doy un pequeño suspiro y me doy la vuelta para salir del local.

Le llamo a un taxi y lo espero afuera del local, pasados quince minutos esta frente a mi el vehiculo, me subo y volteo a ver a la cafeteria, Leon sigue sin salir solo esta sentado tomandose un vaso de agua.

-¿A dónde señorita?- me pregunta el taxista.

Le doy la dirección del hotel sin mirar al hombre solo veo a la cafeteria. El taxista avanza y pierdo de vista completamente a Leon, nunca lo he visto asi, siempre a sido una persona fuerte, de las veces que le he rechazado esta creo que es la que mas le dolio, de verdad quiere ir conmigo.

Al llegar a mi departamento dejo los documentos en la mesa de la sala y me siento en el sofa. Unos segundos despues suena mi telefono, veo quien es, es un mensaje y dice número oculto, de nuevo es el.

_Para: Ada Wong._  
De:Número _oculto._

_Veo que dejo escapar a uno de la lista pero se lo perdonare porque tengo algo en mente, me entere del compromiso entre Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine, posiblemente esten todos los de la lista ahi, asi que sera la oportunidad perfecta, digale al agente Kennedy que acepta su invitacion, valla a esa boda y elimine a los objetivos, y como usted dijo posiblemente habran mas agentes de la BSAA ahi asi que aproveche y elimine a todos._

Sabia que me estaba espiando, tendre que ir a esa boda, de nuevo alguien que esta completamente seguro que le dira que si, pero si me atrapan no solo hecharan a perder todo este complot si no que me pueden capturar, me tendre que arriesgar para salvar a todos, no le dire a Leon ire de sorpresa, despues de todo no lo dejare solo o que otra le haga compañia, espero no fallar en esta mision de salvarlos pero si llegara a pasar al menos espero cumplir la mision de hacerlo feliz por una vez.


	21. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Como era de esperarse Jill le dio el si a Chris, como ya paso demaciado tiempo y no quieren esperar mas para la boda decidieron hacerla este mismo fin de semana, asi que aun faltan cuatro dias, como debo permanecer en la ciudad debo evitar todo contacto con Leon.

_**Cuatro días despues...**_

Ya es domingo por la tarde ya he comido, me he dado una ducha, ya me he vestido con un vestido rojo que se que dejara a Leon o a cualquiera con la boca abierta, la ceremonia es a las cinco de la tarde y falta media hora asi que tengo que partir ahora.  
Hasta ahora solo el día de ayer recibi un mensaje del hombre preguntandome porque no le he dicho a Leon que iria, para que no sospechara de que lo traicionare le dije la verdad de que queria llegar de sorpresa y mando otro mensaje diciendo que esta bien, de verdad espero que no se haya dado cuenta de mis intenciones, ya he pasado por peores asi que esto es solo un paseo por el parque...espero.

Llego a la recepccion aun es temprano son las siete de la tarde y aun llegan invitados, cuando entro veo que el lugar esta algo lleno, si que conocen que mucha gente.  
Busco al Kennedy por todos lados y lo encuentro en una conversacion con Claire, estan sentados junto con Sherry y otras personas en una mesa junto a la de los novios.

Claire me ve y se deteniene al hablar, Leon le chasquea los dedos para que le haga caso pero ella sigue sin hacerle caso, Leon al notar que ella veia algo, el tambien voltea y se sorprende de verme ahi, se levanto de la mesa y ahora viene hacia mi.

-¿Ada? ¿qué haces aqui? ¿no me habias dicho que no vendrias?- me dice cuando llega a mi.

-¿quiéres que me valla?-

-No, me alegra mucho que estes aqui, te vez radiante, estas hermosa- dice mirandome.

-Gracias tu tampoco estas tan mal, guapo- le digo y le guiño un ojo, la verdad es que se ve muy bien de traje, talvez se vea mejor en nuestra boda.  
¿¡De donde salio eso!? Lo que ahora menos necesito son distracciones pero con el, no dejan de llegar.

El sonrie, me toma de la cintura y me atrae a el, creo que quiere besarme, pero le pongo un dedo en los labios para impedirselo.

-Ahora no- le digo y sonrie.

-De acuerdo y si aun te preocupan los agentes de la BSAA ya sabes que no dejare que te hagan algo-

-Te lo agradezco- le digo y le beso en la mejilla.

-Siempre dices no a algo y lo haces, mujeres- dice con su tipico tono mientras sonrie.

Yo igual sonrio, nos encaminamos a la mesa donde se encuentra Claire.

-Hola Leon, ¿Nos diras quien es la chica?- Dice Sherry cuando nos sentamos, curiosamente habia un lugar vacio, porque tengo el presentimiento de que esto es obra del Kennedy.

-Ella es...- dice pero se calla y me mira, creo que me pide permiso para decir mi verdadero nombre, yo solo asiento, de todas formas la mayoria aqui sabe quien soy. -Ada Wong- lo dice y aun sigue mirandome, despues de unos segundos regresa su atencion a los demas.

-¿Así que tu eres Ada? Leon me a hablado de ti- Dice Sherry y me extiende la mano para saludar yo se la recibo- Soy Sherry Birkim-

-Mucho gusto aunque ya te conoci pero no formalmente-

-Espera, espera ahora recuerdo bien, Leon ya me habías hablado de ella cuando tenia 12 años y eras mi tutor, no sabía que era la misma persona de la que me hablaste hace días- dice Sherry mirando a Leon, asi que cuando se vieron estaban hablando de mi.

-Si Sherry es ella misma-

-Hola Ada, Leon tambien me hablo de ti y creo que tambien sabes quien soy- me dice la peliroja y se levanta para estrecharme la mano, yo igual me levanto y se la estrecho.

-Claro Claire, me alegra poder asistir a la boda de tu hermano Chris- Le digo amablemente, si solo supieran a que vine...

-Sirve que asi Leon no pasa la noche solo- dice guiñandole un ojo y el sonrie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Hola Ada ¿aun me recuerdas?- me dice una castaña y se levanta para saludarme.

-Claro Helena- tambien la saludo.

-Tercera llamada y es hora del primer baile como matrimonio de Jill y Chris Redfield- suena por todo el salón, nos volvemos a sentar y volteamos la mirada hacia la pista.

Chris va de la mano con Jill y ambos sonrien, no quiero estropear toda esta felicidad que se siente por culpa de ese desgraciado que se que esta observando en este instante, me sorprende que no haya llamado.

La música comienza a sonar y se empiezan a mover por la pista, en ningun momento se dejan de mirar a los ojos y de sonreir. Leon entrelaza una mano con la mia, primero miro las manos y despues lo miro a los ojos, me esta sonriendo otra vez cariñosamente, se le ve tan feliz de tenerme y yo igual, me alegra tenerlo aqui a mi lado pero no sabiendo lo que puede pasar.  
Le cambia la cara a Leon y acerca una mano a mi rostro, con un dedo me quito una lagrima, no estaba consiente de que estaba llorando, el se acerca, lo tengo a centrimetros de mi rostro y me besa.  
No puedo resistirme, le sigo el beso, no me importa que los invitados o ese hombre nos vea se acerca mas a mi y me abraza, al menos estamos del lado de la pared y mientras otros ven a Chris y Jill nosotros estamos en lo nuestro, se retira y se levanta.

-Ven- me dice con una sonrisa y yo lo sigo.

Vamos hacia la parte de atras, al llegar el se para delante de mi y me extiende sus manos, coloco las mias sobre las de el, me pega mas a su cuerpo y comienza a moverse a un lado y como podemos escuchar la música del interior bailamos al ritmo de la música, no tenia idea de que bailara tan bien, me mira a los ojos y puedo notar toda su felicidad, le alegro mucho tenerme aqui con el, logre completar la parte de hacerlo feliz al menos, al terminar la cancion el se acerca a mi y me vuelve a besar y yo le respondo.  
De repente escuchamos un grito y nos separamos, vamos corriendo de nuevo adentro y vemos que alguien esta tirado en el piso cubierto de sangre, y cae una criatura no muy grande y verde, llegan cuatro mas y mi celular comienza a sonar.

_Para: Ada Wong_  
_De: Número Oculto_

_Sabes que te estoy vigilando y despues de ver tus actos "cariñosos" con Kennedy, es obvio que no cumpliras tu mision, asi que queda cancelada y tu muerte asegurada, nos veremos luego..._  
_En la otra vida._


	22. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

¡Mierda! Ya he arruinado esto y ni siquiera he hecho algo al respecto para evitarlo.

-¡Ponganse a cubierto!- Grito Chris sacando un arma ¿de donde la habra sacado? Creo que simplemente siempre esta preparado.

-Vamos Ada- me dice Leon y seguimos a Chris.

-Yo voy por los infantes- Dice Claire mientras se dirige al inflable.

Llegamos a una camioneta de la BSAA que estaba aparcada, Chris la abrio y saco unas armas.

-Ten esto-Dice Redfield extendiendole un arma a Leon.

-Toma- Me dice extendiendome una tambien.

Parece que ahora me tiene mas confianza como para darme un arma, yo solo la tomo y vamos a donde estan las BOW'S, habian demaciadas pero entre los que estamos podemos con ellos.

-Ustedes cubran la derecha- Nos grita Redfield a Leon y a mi.

-Recibido- Grita Leon.

-Ustedes la izquierda- Les vuelve a gritar Chris a Sherry y Jill.

Ellas asienten y comienzan a atacar, venian en grandes oleadas, al menos teniamos mucha municion, aun no se porque cargaban tantas armas pero valio la pena.  
Brincan muy alto, demaciado y eran muy rapidos, tengo que esquivar sus golpes y rasguños porque tienen unas garras enormes, claro no es la primera vez que enfrentamos a monstruos asi, ya esto es pan comido.

-Creo que son todos- Dice Leon bajando el arma cuando mato a la ultima BOW.

-¿Porque nos atacaron? ¿Y porque tu tenias estas armas en la camioneta?- le pregunta Sherry a Chris.

-Les contare en otro lugar mas seguro- Dice Chris y saca un telefono- Joe necesito que vengas a la recepccion...ha habido un ataque...recibido- y corta la llamada- tienen muchas preguntas sin respuesta y se las aclarare en otro lugar siganme- dice y se dirige de nuevo al estacionamiento y todos nos subimos en su camioneta negra.

En el camino vamos en silencio, nadie a comentado ni preguntado nada, Chris y Jill van en la parte delantera, Leon Claire, Sherry y yo vamos en la parte trasera.  
Tambien vienen en una Jeep atras Carlos Olivera, Barry Burton y Helena Harper.

Al llegar a la residencia Redfield vemos que todo esta algo vacio, unas cuantas cajas y muebles cubiertos, creo que Chris compro esta casa para vivir con Jill, me siento mal por ellos, ni en su boda pudieron ser felices ni tener paz, se notaba a Chris desde un principio algo preocupado.

Al entrar todos comenzo el interrogatorio.

-Bueno ¿nos diras que sucede?- pregunto Barry.

-De acuerdo...- Dice Chris sentandose en un sillon.- Desde hace dos meses en la BSAA han llegado varios reportes de Bio-terrorismo, muy pequeños por eso ni Leon, Helena y Sherry han recibido ordenes de investigar, solo han estado vendiendo distintos tipos de virus a un hombre que hasta la fecha es desconocido como el que nos da la informacion, solo que el ha estado contratando personas para eliminarme, a ustedes, sus familias y otros cuantos agentes mas-

¡Demonios! Esta hablando de aquel hombre.

-La pregunta es ¿quienes y cual es el hombre que los contrata?- Pregunta Helena.

-Puede que tenga una idea de quien sea una de esas personas-Dice Redfield y se recarga mas en el sofa y cruza los brazos mirandome.

¡Maldicion!

Leon me voltea a ver y de nuevo ve a Chris.

-No la involucres Chris- Dice Leon molesto.

-¿Quieres volver a defenderla?-

-No necesitas preguntar si sabes que lo hare-

-Leon-

-No Chris, si sigues enojado con ella por lo que sucedio en China sabes perfectamente que no fue ella, deja de culparla por todo lo malo que sucede- Le interrumpe Leon y le dice casi gritandole.

-Chicos ahora hay cosas mas importantes que ponerse a culpar personas, debemos encontrar a ese hombre misterioso y ya despues culpan-Dice Claire poniendose entre los dos que aun se miran con furia a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero por ahora no bajare la guardia- Continua Chris.

-Si no le tienes confianza ¿porque le diste un arma en la recepccion?- sigue Leon.

-Comprobar teorias- Dice le da la espalda a Leon para ir y sentarse denuevo en el sofa.

De verdad cree que al darme esa arma los mataria a todos, desgraciado si quisiera matarlos ya lo habria hecho, he hecho demaciado por ellos pero no lo culpo por pensar mal, el solo tiene su alto sentido se la justicia.

Empiezan a hablar y sacar distindos sosprechozos, yo mentalmente saco mis propios sospechozos y la verdad es que despues de dos horas aun no tenemos nada, ¿quien demonios es?  
Me siento algo cansada y quiero estar sola un rato asi que salgo a un valcon que esta a un lado y me recarco.  
Me siento un poco mas relajada ahora, un poco de espacio para mi, es por eso que siempre mis trabajos los hago sola, aunque no todas las veces lo hago completamente sola, en varias ocaciones he recibido apoyo sobre todo de personas aqui presentes y yo les he regresado los favores, sobre todo a Kennedy, a Sherry no le doy el trato que su padre a mi, ni si quiera a Muller, solo lo he visto en una ocacion despues de lo se China.

-¿Estas metida en esto?- escucho una voz que me saca de mis pensamientos, volteo y veo que es Leon parado en el marco de la puerta.

-No quiero hablar del tema- le digo y se pone serio, se acerca a mi y yo vuelvo a voltear hacia el otro lado.

-No mas evasivas Ada ¿Estas o no metida en esto?- me sigue preguntando.

-Talvez- Le contesto cortante.

-Ada- me dice mas serio y creo que molesto.

De repente mi celular comienza a sonar, lo saco y tenia que ser quien menos esperaba.

_para: Ada wong_  
_De: Número oculto_

_¿Disfrutando de la vista? Al parecer nadie confia en ti, ni siquiera Kennedy, lo vez estas sola y siempre lo estaras, rindete, matalos y te matare mas rapido, ninguno de ustedes podra conmigo y con lo que viene, tu diles lo que quieras de todas formas pronto moriran, los espero en donde todo comenzo._

¿Donde todo comenzo? Miro confusa el telefono y Leon sigue aqui mirandome igual confundido. ¡Dios, no puede ser!

-Donde todo comenzo- repito en un susurro aun viendo el telefono.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Leon.

-Nos espera donde todo comenzo-

-Por favor no donde pienso-

-Tenemos que regresar donde nos conocimos-

-Raccoon City- Decimos al mismo tiempo.


	23. Chapter 21

**Capitulo #21**

-¿Quién nos espera?- Me pregunta Leon.

-El hombre del que hablaba Chris- Le contesto seria.

-Osea tu nuevo jefe- Dice cruzandose de brazos.

-No es... Bueno si me dejo un trabajo-

-¿Y ese trabajo era matar a todos los presentes de la boda?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces que paso con la Ada que nunca falla un encargo?-

-Yo nunca quise matarlos Leon, si quisiera ya lo habria hecho, ademas no es la primera vez que es mi mision eliminarlos-

-Entonces Chris estaba diciendo la verdad trabajas para alguien que quiere matarnos, pero sinceramente creo que ya lo sabia, osea no es la primera vez que trabajas para el hombre equivocado-

Bueno al menos no se enojo, aparte no tiene porque es mi vida y yo hago con ella lo que quiera.

-¿Nos ayudaras a nosotros o a el? Quien quiera que sea-

-Estare esta vez con ustedes, de todas formas cancelo la mision y me condeno a muerte por no cumplir la misión cuando aun no hacia absolutamente nada-

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Porque estaba observando la boda para comprobar si todo estaba en orden, sobre todo a mi y nos vio juntos-

-¿Asi que es nuestra culpa que se arruinara la boda?-

-Solo mia, sabiendo lo que podia pasar yo...- susurro y agacho la cabeza.

Leon se acerca a mi y me abraza.

-No te culpes por todo Ada, no se quien sea este hombre pero me las pagara muy caro, por arruinar la boda de mi mejor amigo y por todo lo que te esta haciendo, por su culpa ahora Chris ya te esta volviendo a odiar y de nuevo no has hecho nada para merecer ese odio-

Yo le sigo el abrazo, la verdad es que se siente bien estar entre los brazos de Leon.

-¡Hey! Chicos perdon si los interrumpo pero necesitan venir- Dice desde la puerta del valcon Claire que nos sonrie.

Leon me suelta y volvemos adentro.

-¿Qué sucede Chris?- Pregunta Leon cuando entramos a la sala.

-El informante vendra aqui, le dije que viniera- Dice Chris seriamente mirandonos.

-¿Sabes quién es? ¿No puede ser peligroso?- Le dice Leon un poco alarmado.

-No, no se quien sea pero sabe todo de las instalaciones-

-Chris- Lo llamo y el me mira serio y algo molesto.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres?- me pregunta enojado.

Creo que si esta muy enojado, maldito todavia que te estoy ayudando.

-Chris ella solo quiere ayudar - Me defiende Leon.

-Esta bien, lo siento Ada, es que espere tanto este día y se fue abajo, Jill se ve que lo toma bien pero no es asi, el bio-terrorismo nos ha arruinado la vida desde ese incidente en esa maldita mansion- Se disculpa Chris y ahora empiezo a dudar en algo al escuchar eso que dijo.

-No te preocupes Chris pero creo que ahora ya estoy confundida-Digo y los dos me miran aun mas confundidos.

-¿A qué te refieres Ada?- Me pregunta Leon.

-Nos esta esperando donde todo comenzo, pero no fue en Raccoon City, fue en Raccoon Forest en la mansion-

-Haber ya no entendi, ¿quién espera a quien?- Dice Chris confuso.

-El tipo que contrado a Ada le mando un mensaje y la condeno a muerte por no cumplir la mision de matar a todos los invitados de la fiesta, ella jamas quiso hacerlo, solo buscaba soluciones para evitarlo y ayudarnos, por eso sigue aqui, por eso te digo que dejes de culparla- Dice Leon subiendo cada vez mas el tono.

-¿Asi que era cierto que trabajabas para el? Bueno confiare en ustedes, pero si muestras lo contrario yo mismo acabare contigo y no me importa si tengo que pelear con Leon para cumplirlo- Me amenaza Chris pero se le bajo un poco el coraje - Regresando al tema, eso es imposible cuando escapamos de la mansion exploto y no quedo nada-

-Es incorrecto Redfield- se escucha una voz en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Jake?- Dicen Chris y Leon a la vez.

-Ya se que me extrañaron solo no lloren- bufo Jake y avanzo con paso lento hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué haces aqui? ¿Como estraste?- le pregunta Chris.

-No es dificil entrar a parte Jill me abrio la puerta y tu me pediste que viniera- Le contesta y Chris solo lo mira.

-¿Eres el informante?-

-Ese mismo-

-¿Entonces trabajas para el que causa todo esto?- Pregunta Leon y Jake lo mira.

-Si y no, el me rapto y me obligo a ser parte, pero yo no quiero ser como el y me aseguro se no serlo nunca, asi que mande anonimamente informacion a la BSAA que esta mas implicada en el caso- Habla Jake mientras se recarga en una pared y cruza los brazos.

Todos lo miramos confundidos, no entendemos ¿ser como quien?.  
En ese instante comenzaron a llegar todos a la sala.

-Hola super chica- Dijo Jake cuando llego Sherry.

-¡Jake!- grito, corrio hacia el y lo a abrazo, si que estaba muy feliz de verlo y Jake le regreso el abrazo -¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?- le pregunto Sherry cuando lo solto.

-El militar de Redfield me llamo- Le dijo sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

-¿Chris?- dijo Sherry.

-Al parecer es el contacto que nos daba la informacion- Dice Chris.

-Exacto, y con lo que dice la dama de rojo es cierto el no esta en Raccoon City, esta en Raccoon Forest, volvio a reconstruir los laboratorios y salvo lo que pudo, tambien salvo algo de los restos de Raccoon City, ha estado recolectando varios tipos de virus con el pasar de los años el virus T, G, C, Veronica, Las plagas, Uroboros, etc. La cosa es que si van a enfrentar a este hombre necesitaran mucha pero mucha ayuda si posee todos esos virus no se cuantos individuos ha usado para sus experimentos-  
Informa Jake y puedo ver como todos se sorprenden al escuchar esto, alguien que posee todos esos virus es alguien que tiene el fin del mundo en sus manos, pero la pregunta es ¿quien es y para que los quiere?

-Jake ¿Quien es este hombre del que hablas?- Pregunta Leon y todos votean a ver a Jake que nos mira serio.

-Nada mas y nada menos que mi padre Albert Wesker- Dice el Muller y a todos se les abren los ojos como platos.

Hablando de resusitar muertos.


	24. Chapter 22

**Capitulo #22**

-¿Wesker? Eso es imposible lo vi morir dentro de un volcan- Dice Chris confundido.

-Exacto, mi padre sigue vivo- Aclara Jake.

-Bueno no es la primera vez que lo creemos muerto Chris- Dice Jill y Chris se pone tenso.

-Este tipo es inmortal- Dice Carlos.

-Pero si el me mando a matarte a ti, su propio hijo- Le digo a Jake y veo que esta molesto.

-Eso no lo sabia- Contesto Jake.

-Se debe de haber dado cuenta de tu traicion no debe de importarle que seas su hijo, a Wesker solo le ha importado tener el poder y elimina a todo aquel que se le interpone- Dice Chris mirando serio a Jake.

-Maldito seas- Dice Jake molesto y pone sus manos en puño.

-No debe sorprenderte, el siempre ha usado a las personas, a nosotros su ex equipo de STARS los utilizo como ratas de laboratorio para provar sus armas biologicas esa misma mansion y ahora hara volvera hacer lo mismo-Dice Jill.

-Pero eso se acabara, es hora de acabar con Wesker, somos los unicos que podemos derrotarlo, he pedido a unas personas ayuda, se que no debe de haber mas muertos pero los que mandan son expertos, llegaran hasta mañana asi que por ahora descansen, pueden dormir en las habitaciones de visitas hay 4 y todos tienen cama, organizen, nos turnaremos para vigilar, el primero sere yo en dos horas Leon ¿puedes seguir?- Dice Chris y mira a Leon.

-Claro- Contesta Leon.

-Bueno, por ahora descanses yo les avisare si sucede algo- Dice por ultimo Chris y todos se retiran.

Ha pasado solo media hora yo estoy en una de las habitaciones sentada en la cama, Jill me ha prestado un pantalon para dormir y una camisa pero no me lo he puesto porque no puedo dormir, no logro conseguir el sueño, mejor le dare esta habitacion a alguien mas, salgo de la habitacion para ver si alguien quiere utilizar mi habitacion, antes de llegar de nuevo a la sala escucho unas voces, son unos susurros, alguien esta llorando, no me asomo solo me recargo junto a la pared.

-Jill no llores, tu siempre has sido una mujer fuerte, no tienes que sentirte asi, hare pagar a ese desgraciado de Wesker por arruinar nuestra boda- Se escucha Chris en una conversacion con Jill.

-Lo siento Chris, pero creo que lo mejor es que esto quede asi, ni siquiera podre llegar a ser madre- Dice Jill con la voz quebrada.

-¿Porqué lo dices cariño? Si piensas que no quiero ser padre, te equivocas, quiero una familia contigo- La consuela Chris.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que no es seguro tenerlos, no quiero que se vean implicados en estos ataques de armas biologicas- Continua Jill diciendo.

-Jill, algun día todo esto cambiara, no te preocupes, te dare esa familia que ambos queremos, ya lo veras es una promesa- Dice Chris y creo que se dan un beso asi que yo me retiro a la habitacion, necesitan privacidad asi que ya mas alrato buscare a alguien que quiera mi habitacion. Tras escuchar esto ahora me siento peor, ha quedado arruinado el día mas feliz de esta pareja.

Pasan solo quince minutos desde que sali del cuarto y no me ha dado nada de sueño, en ese instante veo que alguien abre despacio la puerta.  
Es Leon.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Me pregunta.

Yo asiento, el se pasa, vuelve a cerrar la puerta y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Me pregunta de nuevo.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucede- Le contesto sin mirarlo.

-Lo se, me sucede lo mismo, no puedo creer que Wesker este vivo, pero ahora es tiempo de acabar con el, ya ha hecho parte de este mundo un caos y no tiene porque hacerlo completamente- Me dice y me pasa un brazo por los hombros, creo que simplemente quiere que me relaje.

-No puedo olvidar todo esto, llevo a Wesker encima desde que lo conoci, heche ha perder el día mas feliz de unos recien casados- Le digo aun sin mirarlo, solo veo el suelo.

El se acerca y me besa en el cuello.

-Leon, no es el mejor momento- Le digo para que deje de hacerlo.

-De alguna forma tengo que hacer que olvides y te relajes- Susurra aun sin despegar sus labios y esta vez suben a los mios y se unen.

Me rindo, si llegan a ser mis ultimos momentos quiero que sean con el, justo como el quiere que sus ultimos momentos sean conmigo, ya no importa si Wesker se entera de esto, de todas formas ya estamos condenados a muerte, asi que le sigo el beso mas profundo y con mas pasion.  
El se mueve y me recuesta sobre la cama, queda sobre mi y sigue besandome y yo a el.  
Bueno al parecer si necesitaremos esta cama despues de todo.

**Chris**

Soy el primero en hacer guardia dentro de unos momentos me suplira Leon, aun sigo sin entender porque esta tan aferrado a esa espia de Ada Wong, habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo, pero cada quien sus gustos, yo soy feliz con la mujer que amo, pero ella nunca trabajo para Umbrella.  
Ahora Jill esta comodamente acostada y completamente dormida a un lado mio con su cabeza sobre mis piernas, aun me siento muy mal porque la boda se arruinara, estoy muy enojado con Wesker, se que no debo estar tan enojado con Ada, pero por culpa de su supuesto clon he tenido cierto rencor a ella, a Leon le gustaria que eso cambiara, es un gran amigo y lo respeto, pero tiene gustos muy exigentes en mujeres.

Volteo y veo que Jake entra en la sala y se sienta en frente de mi en un pequeño sofa.

-¿Tu...conocias a mi padre desde hace tiempo?- me pregunta con voz baja evitando de no despertar a Jill.

-Si, lo conocia muy bien, o bueno eso creia, ese día en la mansion que supe que el estaba detras de todo lo sucedido abri los ojos completamente y supe quien era en realidad, el me entreno cuando entre a la unidad de STARS, era una buena persona en ese entonces- Le respondo igual con voz baja.

-¿Entonces no siempre fue un loco que queria destruir al mundo?-

-Eso creo, no se desde cuando tenia esa mente tan retorcida, perdoname pero nadie en la comisaria sabia que el tenia un hijo-

-Dudo que haya amado si quiera a mi madre, me hize mercenario para ayudarla, murio de cancer, el simplemente nos avandono-

-Lo lamento, pero me alegra que seas diferente a el, hiciste bien en decirnos, lamento que tengamos que...- Me callo no quiero que esta vez si me de el balazo a la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, creo que es lo mejor-

-Bueno es hora de cambiar de turno con Leon, ya tengo algo de sueño- Le digo pero el se levanta antes que yo.

-Yo ire por el, tu cuida de tu nueva esposa- Dice y se retira.

**Jake**

Me dirigo a la habitacion donde esta Leon pensando en lo que me dijo Chris, se que Wesker nunca ha sido el padre que quise tener, apenas me entere de que el era mi padre, aun no logro procesarlo bien, me ha hecho daño, le hizo mucho daño a mi madre, no se en parte si me duele tener que hacerlo pero si es lo mejor, tengo que eliminarlo.  
Llego a la habitacion y no esta ¿donde estara? Talvez aquella dama de rojo sabra donde se encuentra, voy hacia su habitacion, coloco mi mano en la perilla pero en cuanto la estoy por girar escucho unos ruidos adentro.

-Leon...- Se escucha dentro de la habitacion y creo que es la dama.  
De acuerdo he escuchado suficiente, es obvio que Leon esta con ella, así que regreso a la sala.

-¿Y Leon?- me pregunta Chris cuando llego solo a la sala.

-Creo que lo suplire por esta hora, esta algo ocupado por el momento- Le digo y el pone los ojos en blanco.


	25. Chapter 23

**Capitulo #23**

**Ada**

Me despierto mas relajada, no recordaba que estoy en casa de Chris y Jill, me siento en la cama y veo que mi vestido esta sobre un sofa en una esquina, tengo puesta una camisa blanca creo que es de Leon, me la ha de haber puesto para dormir.  
Volteo a todos lados pero no lo veo, talvez este con los demas abajo, el reloj dice que son las ocho y media de la mañana.  
Alguien toca a la puerta.

-Pasa- Le digo a quien este del otro lado.

Se abre la puerta y es Jill.

-Buenos días Ada, pense que ocuparias algo de ropa- Me dice amablemente y me deja un pantalon de mezclilla sobre el sofa y una camisa roja, bueno sabe que el rojo es mi color favorito.

-Buenos días, muchas gracias Jill- Le digo mientras sonrio.

-Ada, se que Chris aveces es algo duro y dificil de entender, perdona si aveces su comportamiento te ofende, pero el simplemente quiere que todo esto acabe, es una persona que ha tenido muy malos momentos- Dice Jill sentandose en la orilla de la cama.

-Lo se, creo que la mayoria aqui ha pasado por algo asi, no tantas como el pero si sabe a lo que se enfrenta quedandose aqui ayudar- Le digo seria.

-Creo que tienes mucha razon, bueno te dejo para que te cambies y bajes a desayunar, pronto llegara el equipo que mando la BSAA- Dice y se levanta.

-Muchas gracias- Le digo y ella me sonrie, dicho esto sale de la habitacion dejandome sola, creo que ella y yo podriamos ser buenas amigas, espero que pasando todo esto dejen de seguirme tantas personas y pueda vivir en paz una larga temporada.

Me levanto, me visto con la ropa que me acaba de dejar Jill y me voy a la primera planta.

Solo estan Chris, Leon, Jill y Claire.

-Buenos días Ada- Saluda Leon cuando me ve.

-Buenos días Ada, espero hayas dormido bien- me saluda Claire.

-Si muy bien gracias- les respondo amablemente.

-Buenos días- Saluda Chris más de a fuerzas que de ganas, no se hasta cuando tendrá esos rencores hacia mi si no he hecho nada, bueno ayer...

-¿Y bien, a que hora llegará ese equipo?- Dice Leon.

-Estarán aqui en una hora y media, así que vallan a despertar a los demás- Dice Chris.

-Yo iré a despertarlos- Dice Claire.

-Yo te ayudó- Dice Jill y se retiran.

Una vez despertados todos, nos pusimos a desayunar, pasó la hora y media y ya era hora de conocer al equipo.

-Ya están por llegar- Anuncia Chris.

Todos estamos sentados esperando, Claire habla con Jill, Sherry con Jake, Chris con Barry, los demas solo estan sentados en silencio, Leon está sentado a mi lado, está completamente en silencio, no muestra señales de estar alterado, me voltea a ver y me sonríe y por acto involuntario yo tambien, su sonrisa me hace sonreir.

En eso escuchamos que tocan el timbre de la puerta, todos nos levantamos y Chris va abrir la puerta.

Cuando regresa Chris ya no viene sólo, regresa con cuatro personas de negro y no se porque siento que los he visto antes, ¡espera! Ya recordé de donde los conozco ese tipo sigue usando la misma máscara son...

-¿Ustedes?- pregunta Leon y Claire al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Ustedes trabajan para umbrella ¿porque los mando la BSAA?- pregunta Jill.

-Trabajábamos hasta lo ocurrido en Raccoon City que nos abandonarón, aparte agente Kennedy te protegí junto con ellos ( Dice señalando al equipo) de unos compañeros que que querían acabar contigo, la chica pelirroja Redfield y la niña Birkin, aunque claramente ya no es una niña- Dice el tipo de la máscara que no recuerdo su nombre.- Tal vez no todos nos conozcan pero mi nombre es Vector, ellos son Bertha, Lupo y Beltway- Dice y cada miembro da un paso cuándo escucha su nombre.

-Mucho gusto- Dice Chris acercándose al equipo para estrechar la mano de Vector, creo que es el capitán.

-Se que puedan llegar a desconfiar en nosotros por trabajar para Umbrella, pero como dije ya no es asi, nos abandonaron en ese infierno y ayude a Kennedy, Redfield y Birkin, aparte no somos los únicos ex miembros de Umbrella, ¿no es cierto señorita Wong?- Dice Vector dirigiéndome la mirada al terminar de hablar.

-Mis asuntos con Umbrella no es asunto suyo ni de nadie- Le digo algo grosera, pero si, esos son mis asuntos no tiene porque meterse.

-De acuerdo, no hay porque discutir eso ahora, hay que acabar con esto de una vez- Dice de nuevo Vector disculpandose.

-Tomen asiento les explicaremos con más detalle la situación- Dice Chris y se acercan a la mesa donde hay documentos sobre el problema.

-Ada ¿tienes algo contra ellos?- me susurra Leon.

-No, sólo es que me siento algo mal tanto por la situación, me siento algo rara- Susurro cerca de el.

-Pronto pasará esto, no dejaré que te pase nada- Susurra y muy disimuladamente me da un beso en la mejilla y se retira con los demas, yo voy detrás de el.

Después de una larga explicación todos fueron divididos por equipos, toda la operación será ejecutada mañana así que yo me ire por mi cuenta, se que Leon se enfadara cuando se entere, pero debo adelantarme lo más posible para acabar con esto pronto, además siempre voy un paso adelante que todos los aquí presentes.

-De acuerdo, ya tienen todos su equipo y saben que hacer, lo que resta del día nos prepararemos y mañana temprano saldremos, no creo que a Wesker le guste esperarnos tanto tiempo- Dice Chris y todos se retiran a prepararse incluyendome.

He preparado todo, algunos ya se fueron a dormir incluyendo a Leon que se quedó a dormir conmigo (no hicieron nada esta vez e.e) sólo dormí dos horas pero debo darme prisa si quiero ir más adelante sin que se den cuenta, los unicos despiertos son Vector y Chris que siguen hablando en la parte baja no creo que noten que saldré por la ventana de mi habitacion, tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la ventana, ya estoy por salir pero me detengo, volteo y miro a Leon, no se porque tengo la costumbre de verlo antes de irme y dejarlo sólo de nuevo, no se si lo volveré a ver después de esto, puede que si, puede que no, Wesker sabe de nuestras habilidades de cada uno y no se sabe que nos espera ahi, me acerco lento hacia Leon y me agacho, le doy un suave beso en los labios, salgo rápidamente por la ventana y me dirijo a la antigua localización de la Mansión en Raccoon Forest.


	26. Chapter 24

**Capitulo #24**

**Leon**

-Leon, Leon despierta ya es hora- Escucho la voz de Claire que me despierta.

-¿Claire?- Me voy despertando y volteo a mi izquierda y noto que no está Ada- ¿Y Ada?- le pregunto a Claire que sólo agacha un poco la mirada.

-Ella...no la hemos visto, creo que quiso irse por su cuenta, lo siento Leon, nadie vio cuando se fue- se disculpa susurrando.

-No te preocupes Claire, dile a los demás que ya voy-

-De acuerdo, te dejó para que te vistas-

-Gracias- Le contestó y se va.

De nuevo sé fue, pero ahora no sólo me dejó a mi si no a todos los aquí presentes, ya debo acostumbrarme a esto, me visto rápido y voy a la planta baja.  
Todos están preparados para partir a la misión. Nos subimos a un helicóptero, sólo venimos Chris, Jill, Jake, Sherry y el equipo de vector, los demás se quedaron ayudar a la BSAA y desde la base nos brindarán apoyo, Barry quería venir pero ya éramos demasiados y no queríamos arriesgar más amigos, además el quería estar cerca de Moira.

_3 horas después_

Llegamos a lo que debería ser espacio aéreo de Raccoon City, desde ese accidente jamás me he acercado aquí, ahora sólo quedan ruinas, hay piedras y una valla alrededor de la ciudad, es obvio que Umbrella registro el lugar despues de que volará en pedazos.

-Aunque viví mucho tiempo aquí, no recuerdo mucho, ahora sólo tengo recuerdos de zombies y un monstruo que me seguía por toda la ciudad gritando STARS- Dice Jill mientras observa.

-Perdoname por no decirte cuando decidí irme, debí decirte - se disculpa Chris con Jill.

-No te preocupes, seguramente ese monstruo Némesis de no haberlo destruido aquí tal vez me hubiera seguido y yo tenía que buscar supervivientes y ayudarlos -

Yo aún sigo preguntándome que sería de todos nosotros si no fuera por Umbrella que arruinó muchas vidas, nadie comenta nada hasta llegar a Raccoon Forest.

-¡Dios! Chris mira- dice Jill y señala a una mansión que se ve a lo lejos.

-Igual a cómo la recuerdo en mis pesadillas, Wesker la ha de haber vuelto a construir- Dice Chris contemplando a la mansión.

El helicóptero desciende a unos metros de la mansión, y nos encaminamos hacia ella, en cuanto bajamos he tenido un mal presentimiento. Cuando llegamos entramos por la puerta de enfrente, Chris y Jill se detienen en cuanto pasan.

-Es igual, completamente igual, aquí es donde todo comenzó- Dice Jill.

-La entrada es igual, las habitaciones han cambiado, aquí hay una entrada secreta al laboratorio subterráneo que es donde se encuentra Wesker- Dice Vector viendo una pantalla que tiene en las mano.

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunta Sherry.

-Porque antes de venir investigamos el lugar, teníamos un contacto que nos informó de todo y nos dio un plano- Dice Vector.

-Fue un placer- Dice muy sarcástico Jake.

-Jake al parecer fuiste muy colaborador- Menciona Chris.

-No iba a ayudar a mi padre a completar sus planes, aunque sea mi único familiar- Dice Jake y puedo notar cierto desprecio.

-Listo, por aquí- Dice Vector y se acerca a las escaleras donde mueve un mueble y se abren las escaleras dando paso al subterráneo.

Cuando estábamos apunto de bajar escucho un ruido.

-Esperen- aviso y los demás preparan sus armas.

Se escucha cada vez más fuerte el ruido y todos vamos retrocediendo. Se escuchan unos grandes pasos cada vez más y mas fuerte hasta que vemos a dos figuras enormes y vuelven mis pesadillas al verlo otra vez. Es de nuevo Mr. X y el otro no se quien sea, es parecido pero con tentáculos por su cuerpo y este lleva una ametralladora gatling y una bazooka.

-Némesis- Dice Jill, así que este es el Némesis del que tanto habla.

-STARS- Gruñe Némesis y se acerca a paso lento hacia Chris y Jill.

Mr. X se acerca al equipo de Vector y tira un golpe pero estos esquivan, al voltear me mira a Sherry y a mi y corre hacia nosotros y nos tirá un golpe pero igual esquivamos, Jake llega y le da un golpe en la cabeza, Mr. X cae al suelo y algo más sale del mismo lugar que Némesis y Mr. X y le regresa el golpe a Jake.

-¿De nuevo tu?- Dice Jake en cuanto voltea a ver al Ustanack, creo que así se llamaba ese nombre estaba en los archivos donde mostraron la inocencia de Helena y mia.

El equipo de Vector se encargaba de Mr. X, Chris y Jill de Némesis y Sherry, Jake y yo del Ustanack.

La pelea ya tenía mucho rato, ya nos estábamos cansando, recibimos muchos golpes de esos inmensos monstruos, no cuanto mas podremos soportar. Me distraje y recibí otro golpe de Mr. X y caí al suelo.

-¡Usen esto!- Se escuchó una voz femenina que es demaciado familiar para mi.

¡Es Ada! Como siempre llegando en el mejor momento. Nos lanza un lanza un Lanzacohetes a Chris, Vector y a mi (sabrá dios de donde los saca) le apuntamos a cada BOW, los demás los distraen y cuando no se dan cuenta les disparamos y caen al suelo.

-Es obvio que volverán a levantarse, ¡vámonos!- Dice Chris y todos incluyendo a Ada corremos hacia el laboratorio subterráneo.

-¿Te alegras de verme?- Me pregunta sarcasticamente Ada cuando la puerta se cerró.

-¿Porque nos abandonaste?- Le pregunto evadiendo su pregunta.

-Lo lamento pero ya sabes como trabajo yo- Dice en su defensa, yo sólo la miro serio.

-Muchas gracias Ada, no se que habría pasado si no hubieras llegado- Dice Jill amablemente.

-De nada- Dice Ada de igual forma, no se pero ellas se llevan muy bien, no se si Jill confíe del todo en Ada pero se que llegarían a ser amigas.

Llevamos caminando demaciado tiempo hasta llegar a una gran puerta con el sello de Umbrella en medio.

-Detrás de esta puerta debe de estar el- Dice Jake y todos preparamos las armas.

Se van abriendo lentamente las puertas y se ve una enorme sala color blanco y el en fondo se ve una figura de vestida de negro y com gafas del mismo color, Jake estaba en lo cierto ahí está otra vez el.

-Wesker- Gruñe Chris al verlo sujetando fuertemente el arma.


	27. Chapter 25

**Capitulo #25**

Hablando de muerto vivientes ¿que carajos se debe hacer para eliminar a este sujeto?

-Como lo supuse aquí están y con el traidor de mi hijo- Dice Wesker y dice con desprecio la palabra hijo.

Todos vemos de reojo a Jake que sólo sujeta el arma con fuerza y mira enojado a Wesker.

-Ada sabía que no podrías hacer el encargo que te dejé, sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo el habertelo pedido, te has hablandado con el tiempo- Dice Wesker.

-Te dije que ella no es la verdadera Ada Wong- Se escucha una voz más al fondo y unos pasos como de tacon, de para una silueta femenina a un lado de donde se encuentra Wesker y mis ojos se abren como platos, otra vez no, que le pasa a esta realidad todo regresa a la vida, es otro clon de Ada, ella me contó que en Simmons había hecho un clon de ella.

-¿Carla?- Pregunta Ada sorprendida.

-Ya te dije que no soy Carla, yo soy la verdadera Ada Wong- Grita molesta la doble de Ada.

-Primero fuiste el conejillo de Indias de Simmons y ahora también de Wesker, en primera ¿porque has resucitado a tantos?- pregunta Ada y Wesker sólo ríe.

-La ayudó a conseguir su venganza como ella me ayuda en la mía, como suponían tengo sorpresas para ustedes- Dice Wesker y presiona un botón del panel que tiene a la derecha.

Sé abren las puertas laterales y vuelven a salir el Ustanack, Némesis y Mr. X, aparte salió otro tipo con un gran martillo y una bolsa en la cabeza, de nuevo estos Lickers son cuatro muy grandes, cinco BOW'S como los de la boda de Chris y Jill, ahora si estamos perdidos.

Nos comienzan atacar todos juntos al mismo tiempo, todos comenzamos a disparar, Wesker y el clon de Ada sólo nos miran. Yo peleo contra Mr. X es más poderoso que antes, todos son más poderosos, incluso los Lickers además de que son más grandes de lo que recordaba, me caían mejor cuando estaban de mi lado. No tenemos mucha munición, todos los disparos los he acertado en la cabeza, casi se nos agotó en la munición mansión, no se cuanto aguantaremos, tal vez sea nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento contra el bio-terrorismo.

-¡Leon!- Grita Chris.

Volteo y me lanza un lanzagranadas ¿De donde lo saco? No se pero ahora mismo no es tiempo de hacer preguntas.

Lo tomó y me alejo un poco para apuntarle a Mr. X tengo que distraerlo, el puede tomar la granada y usarla contra nosotros, volveré a usar a los Lickers como distraccion. Le disparo a uno y voltea a mi, corro hacia una superficie alta y brinco sobre la cabeza del Mr. X, en cuanto llega el Licker a la cabeza volteo en el aire y disparo, la cabeza le truena, caigo de espaldas al suelo y después el cuerpo sin cabeza de Mr. X, volteo a ver a la BOW del martillo y puedo ver que ya está en el suelo igual sin cabeza, miro a Jake que da un gran golpe en la cara al Ustanack y cae al precipicio que hay alrededor, volteo a donde está Némesis, Jill que no se de donde saco un lanzacohetes y le disparo este callo y lo empujaron al mismo vacío.

-Sólo quedan ustedes dos- Les digo levantandome a Wesker y al doble de Ada, creo que se llama Carla, bueno así le dijo la verdadera, la mas hermosa y la unica Ada Wong.

-Si, eso parece- Dice Wesker más serio y levantandose de su asiento, Carla está de pie solamente.

Sin darme cuenta Wesker con su gran velocidad nos golpeó a todos y cada uno, ahora todos estamos en el suelo, es más poderoso ahora.

-¡Carla es hora del plan de emergencia!- Grita Wesker y está saca una jeringa, se la inyecta, está cae al suelo y se retuerce, más mutaciones.

-bueno Carla, gracias por ser útil y encargarte de estos malditos, yo me iré, tienes media hora antes de que todo explote, no se como le harás pero yo me voy- murmura Wesker mientras camina a una puerta.

-¡Al...beeeeert! ¡¿Po..rque.. te.. vas? Después.. De... todo en lo quee.. Te... Ayude!?- Grita desesperadamente Carla aún retorciendose en el piso.

-Lo lamento pero ya no me sirves, más que para eliminar a estos bastardos, además la muestra no sirvió contigo, hay que retirarte- Dice con toda tranquilidad Wesker, maldito eres, no tienes nada de respeto por nadie.

-¡Aaahhhhh!- Grita Carla y comienza la metamorfosis, aumenta su tamaño, le salen tentáculos, se pone color verde, y un gran ojo sale de su brazo derecho, es horrible ver esto, y se incendia de la nada, que demonios es esto, jamás había visto mutación igual y valla que he visto muchas.

-¿Qué demonios?- Susurra Chris.

-Contemplen la combinación de virus y plagas que han existido, he hecho varios experimentos pero creo que este es el único que ha funcionado sin matar al sujeto, felicidades Carla- Dice Wesker con orgullo, maldito bastardo sin corazón.

Carla está dentro de un capullo como los de China y Tall Oaks, se esta comenzando abrir, y nosotros nos preparamos.

-¡Lo que quieres es acabar con nosotros!- Grita Chris furioso.- ¡Sabes perfectamente que acabaremos con Carla o lo que queda de ella, si te vas sólo harás que tarde lo inevitable y es tu destrucción de una vez por todas, ven y pelea maldito cobarde!- Sigue gritando Chris y Wesker va contra el.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de Carla, tu de Wesker, tengan más armas- Dice Jake y lanza más armas y a Chris que ya hace en el piso.

-Ayudare a Chris- Dice Jill y se acerca a ayudar a su nuevo marido.

Ah Jake tenía armas escondidas aquí, de ahi las sacaron, al parecer se preparo para esto, me sorprende que Wesker no se haya dado cuenta.  
Pero buemo ahora el problema es otro, tomó el lanzagranadas y le apuntó a Carla, los demás hacen lo mismo, disparamos al mío tiempo y se hace una nube de humo. De esta brinca Carla y golpeó a alguien pero no vi a quien, lo empujó contra el piso, volteo y es...

¡Ada!- Grito y siento que mi boca se seca al ver que está por caer al mísmo vacio que el Ustanack y Némesis.


	28. Chapter 26

**Capitulo #26**

Corro lo más deprisa que puedo hacia donde está por caer Ada y antes de caer la sujeto, está inconsciente, tengo que hacerla subir rápido, ¡Dios! Ya vi porque no regresaron aquellos enormes tipos, se hicieron pedazos haya abajo, hay unas enormes aspas como un ventilador gigante girando a toda velocidad, debo hacerla subir pero ya.

-¡Ada despierta!- Grito pero es inútil, le dio un golpe muy fuerte.

Siento que alguien me ayuda a subirla es Sherry, los demás tratan de impedir que se nos acerquen Carla o bueno en lo que sea que se haya convertido y Wesker que sigue peleando con Chris y Jill.

Subimos a Ada y cuando está de nuevo fuera del peligro de caer la abrazo, estamos los dos en el suelo acostados, estoy aferrado a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Leon, quédate a cuidarla, nosotros nos encargamos- Dice Sherry mientras que se levanta.

Le sujeto el brazo y se detiene.

-No, quiero acabar con esto de una vez, Wesker debe pagar lo que ha hecho- Digo serio y me levanto, y recuesto bien a Ada, obvio no tan cerca de la orilla.

Voy hacia donde está Wesker y le disparo con el lanzagranadas sin que se de cuenta y hace que caiga al suelo.

-¡Leon!- Grita Chris al verme.

-¿No llegue tarde a la fiesta?- pregunto sarcasticamente.

Veo que Wesker se levanta y viene hacia mi, Jill le dispara y este sigue avanzando.

-Que no entienden que no pueden matarme, soy un dios, el dios del nuevo mundo que creare sin que ninguno de ustedes interfiera- Dice Wesker demaciado furioso.

-Ahora acabaremos contigo y está vez te quedarás así- Murmuró apuntando con mi arma y comienzo a disparar.

Nosotros seguimos peleando con Wesker, mientras que los demás con Carla, debemos acabar esto pronto dijo que sólo tenemos media hora para salir de aquí antes de que explote.

Alguien acaba de brincar sobre Wesker y creo que le inyecta algo, ¡es Ada!

-¡Leon!- Grita y veo que apunta un lanzacohetes que está a unos metros. Corro hacia el rapido.

Veo que no está nadie con Wesker, es más ¿donde esta?

-¿Donde esta Wesker?- pregunto y veo que Ada está junto con Chris y Jill.

-Wesker nos atacó y escapó-  
Dice Chris con voz débil.

Ayudó a levantar a los tres y vamos a donde está la mutacion de Carla, pero no esta tampoco.

-Si buscan a esa cosa busquen sus restos haya abajo- Dice Jake mientras se levanta del suelo.

_"Peligro, peligro, el sistema de autodestrucción a sido activado, todo el personal debe de ser evacuado, repito todo el personal debe de ser evacuado, el conteo está en retroceso, el lugar explotara en menos de diez minutos"_

Se escucha y se empieza a iluminar el lugar con luces rojas.

-¡Vamos debemos salir de aqui!- Grita Vector.

-¡Hay que ir deprisa, Wesker estaba muy débil, no pudo haber ido lejos!- Grita Chris y todos corremos hacia la salida de la mansión.

Al estar afuera vemos a Wesker parado frente nosotros.

-Siempre tienen que meterse donde no les importa, el mundo ya es un infierno de todas maneras, si muero aquí, ustedes morirán conmigo- Dice furioso Wesker acercándose a paso lento.

Estoy apuntando el arma y de repente alguien me detiene.

-Esperen, yo acabaré con el, Vallanse lejos de aquí, sólo quedan cinco minutos- Dice Jake paradose frente nosotros.

-Jake podremos todos con el- Le digo.

-No hay tiempo, vallanse ahora- continúa Jake.

-Jake no- Se acerca a un lado Sherry.

-No te preocupes super chica, se cuidarme yo solito, vete con ellos-

-Jake, si tu te quedas yo igual-  
Le dice Sherry.

-Vete Sherry, estaré bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, tienes un mundo que salvar-

-¿Pueden callarse de una vez? Nadie se irá de aqui, todos morían hoy- Dice Wesker acercándose mas.

-¡Corran!- Grita Jake y lo vemos serio pero hacemos caso.

-No nos iremos sin ti Jake, iremos por el helicóptero y regresamos por ti- Le comentó y asiente con la cabeza.

Todos corremos hacia el bosque pero Sherry esta aun con Jake, yo estoy aquí tambien, no me iré sin Sherry.

-No te preocupes super Chica- Le dice y la abraza.

-Vendremos por ti Jake- Le dice y se separan, cuando está apunto de venir, Jake le sujeta el brazo y la besa. Se miran un segundo y Sherry corre conmigo y nos vamos.

**Jake**

-¿Así que la hija de Birkin?- Me dice el desgraciado de Wesker.

-No es asunto tuyo viejo así que déjalo y acabamos de una vez- Digo mientras me preparo - Resolvamos esto como hombres-

-De acuerdo hijo- Dice y también se prepara.

Corremos uno hacía el otro y los dos nos golpeamos en la cara al mismo tiempo.

-Nada mal, pero sigo siendo más fuerte-

Lo golpeó mas veces pero bloquea mis ataques, es rápido, el me da un buen golpe en el estómago que hace que retroceda.

-¿Lo vez eres un gran inútil, te dejé que me ayudarás por ser mi hijo y desperdiciaste la oportunidad, eres un bueno para nada Jake- Me insulta el muy cabron.

-Callate- Le digo con voz algo seca, me saco mucho aire con ese golpe.

-Tu madre era igual, ambos unos inútiles, despreciables-

-¡Callate!- Grito, corro hacia el y lo golpeo, no dejó de golpearlo, le doy todos los golpes pero pareciera que no.

-No tienes nada de fuerza, eres demaciado débil hijo, mereces morir, fuiste un gran idiota por quedarte aquí-

-¡Te dije que te callaras, no tienes derecho si quisiera de hablar de mi madre!-

Esta vez le doy muy fuerte los golpes y los recibe bien, lo tumbó y se levanta rapido, el tira varios golpes pero los esquivo, retrocedo un poco me preparo para darle mi mejor golpe, corro, se lo doy en la cara y cae al suelo, no se si le estoy ganando con el hecho de que es mas débil ahora o me he vuelto más fuerte.

Me acercó a el, no se puede ni levantar.

-¿Sabes porque me hice mercenario? Fue por ella, mi madre estaba enferma, no teniamos dinero, si escogí esa profesión fue por eso, tu sólo matas por diversión, por poder- saco él arma con el antivirus que le quitará sus poderes y le apunto- tu jamás serás mi padre- Le disparó y el se retuerce por el dolor que le ocacione.

En ese instante llega el helicóptero, justo a tiempo sólo quedan treinta y cinco segundos antes de que todo explote.

-¡Toma!- Grita Sherry desde el helicóptero lanzandome una escalera.

La tomo y subo.

-Vamos el lugar está apunto de volar- Digo y se nos vamos alejando, miro hacia donde está Wesker y sigue inconciente, no se si sobrevivirá pero espero y está vez se quede ahí.

Cuando estamos sobre Raccoon City se ve una gran explotación que proviene de la mansión, si que fue una explosión muy grande.

Volteo y veo que Chris está con Jill sonriendose, creo que se irán de luna de miel, miro a Leon y está con la Ada, muy "disimuladamente" toman su mano, vamos chicos ya todo el mundo sabe lo de ustedes, no se porque lo ocultan, yo sólo estoy sentado con Sherry a un lado, ella se racarga en mi hombro y queda profundamente dormida, todos quedamos muy agotados.


	29. Chapter 27

**Capitulo #27**

**Ada**

Por fin termino todo, estoy recargada en el hombro del hombre del cual estoy profundamente enamorada, vamos en el helicóptero de regreso a Nueva York, estoy, estamos muy agotados, esta vez creo que hemos acabado con Wesker, estaba muy débil, espero que haya explotado junto a la mansión Spencer, puede que por ahora no haya peligro alguno, no se si exista otra persona que quiera acabar con nosotros, aun hay muchas instalaciones de Umbrella que deben ser destruidas, pero puede haber otros grupos involucrados en el bioterrorismo, pero por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, necesito un gran descanso, todos nos merecemos un descanso.

Hemos llegado a la base de BSAA no me siento agusto aquí, con eso de que soy de los principales objetivos y en parte es culpa de Carla, pero por otra también mia.

-No te preocupes no dejare que te hagan algo- Me susurra Leon al notar mi preocupación.

Nos estamos en una sala en lo que Chris va hacer el papeleo.

Yo solo le doy una ligera sonrisa, me siento algo mareada, necesito comer algo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Me pregunta Leon.

-Tengo algo de hambre- Le contesto.

-Yo voy por algo, no te muevas- Me dice y yo le hago caso.

Pasados quince minutos regresa con un café y un sándwich.

-Es lo mejor que pude conseguir- Se disculpa sonriendo y yo igual le sonrio.

-No te preocupes eso bastara- Le digo en tono calmado para que vea que no hay problema y no se preocupe tanto.

Tras tantos papeles, preguntas, etcétera ya podemos ir a casa, porque siento que Leon quiere llevarme con el.

-Ada- Me dice Leon.

-Esta bien, no vallas a rogar hoy- Le contesto inmediatamente, hoy si quisiera de su compañía.

-¡Wow! ¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con Ada Wong?- Dice Leon sorprendido.

-No digas mi nombre en voz tan alta aquí- Le digo ahora si mas preocupada.

-Lo lamento, es que me sorprende que hoy si quieras pasar tiempo conmigo sin que antes te monte un show-

-No se, solo quiero compañía hoy, vamos-

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta y salimos.

Nos subimos en un taxi y Leon le indica la dirección a su casa al conductor.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me siento algo mal, veo borroso.

-¿Ada estas bien?- Me pregunta preocupado.

No puedo hablar solo caigo pero Leon detiene mi caída con sus brazos.

-¡Ada!- Grita Leon desesperado.

Después solo veo oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me voy despertando en un lugar desconocido, veo la habitación y parece ser un hospital ¿Qué hare aqui? ¿Dónde esta Leon? Siento que algo a la derecha, me muevo y es Leon sentado en una silla con el cabeza recostado en la cama, ¿Cuánto llevare aqui?

Veo que Leon va abriendo los ojos lentamente y le alboroto la cabellera, me voltea a ver y sonríe aun medio dormido.

-Ada ya despertaste ¿Cómo estas?- Me pregunta Leon.

-No se la verdad-

-Espera traeré a Rebecca para que te vea- Dice y sale rápido de la habitación.

Aun no entiendo que me paso, espero Rebecca me explique todo.

Veo que se abre la puerta y regreso Leon con Rebecca.

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes Ada?- pregunta alegre Rebecca.

-No del todo bien, no se que me paso-

-Te desmayaste al llegar a la casa de Leon y rápido te trajo aquí- Me explica Rebecca.

-¿Pero porque me desmaye?- pregunto aun confusa.

-Leon- Le dice Rebecca.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Podrias salir un poco- Le dice Chambers.

El la mira confuso pero se retira, cuando cierra la puerta ella me mira y se acerca a la cama y se sienta en una orilla ¿Qué pasara?

-Ada, te tengo una noticia buena y mala-

-¿Cuáles son?- le contesto mirándola confusa.

-Bueno en parte no se si la buena la tomaras del todo bien- Me dice nerviosa.

-¿De que se trata?- okey ahora si no se que pensar.

-La buena es que…- Se mira las manos y me mira demasiado nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, dime que es- la animo.

-Es que estas embarazada-

¿¡Que!? Ahora entiendo porque no quería decirme.

Mi rostro palidece, tengo muchas emociones al mismo tiempo, no se que pensar mucho menos que decir, tengo la mente en blanco.

-¿Esa es la buena?- pregunto con voz cortada, de verdad me sorprendio eso, ahora entiendo porque saco a Leon de la habitación -¿Cuál es la mala?-

-La mala es que estaba en riesgo de que perdieras al bebé-

¿Perderlo? Si aun ni siquiera proceso la primera noticia, es obvio que es del agente americano, pero aun no estoy lista para esto. ¡Nunca estarás lista! Me grita mi subconsciente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ada?- Me pregunta preocupada Rebecca.

-Si solo que, son noticias no fáciles de digerir, ¿Ya no corre peligro?- Le pregunto.

-No ya no hay, pero aun asi necesitas cuidarte-

-¿Leon…el?-

-No, no sabe, pensé que seria mejor decirte a ti y que deberías decirle tu-

-Muchas gracias Rebecca-

-Bueno por ahora descansa, necesitas reposo y ya podras analizar esto, por lo que acaban de pasar, no sabia como reaccionarias-

-Esta bien, gracias-

Ella solo asiente, me sonríe y sale de la habitación.

¿Por qué justo ahora? No puedo estar asi en estos momentos tan críticos y no se si Wesker sobrevivió a la explosión, fue muy grande, el estaba débil y cerca, pero estaba igual que cuando supuestamente lo elimino Chris y Sheva.

He querido esto desde hace mucho tiempo pero no ahora, pero ahora la pregunta mas importante es ¿cómo se lo dire a Leon?


End file.
